Once Upon a Time: The Land of Darkness
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Emma Swan has been kidnapped by a horseman with no head and taken to a place called the Land of Darkness, where an evil demon king has evil plans for her involving something worse than becoming the Dark One. Now to save her, the heroes must travel to this very land that Emma was taken to. A land that was banished from the Enchanted Forest. A place where Darkness was truly created.
1. The Horseman

The alarm went off on the clock loudly.

Emma Swan woke up and quickly turned it off.

She then yawned loudly and sat up from the bed.

She smiled and then looked at the man next to her who had just woken up.

His name was Killian Jones, or Captain Hook.

He sat up and stared at his girlfriend.

"Mornin' Swan," he said yawning.

"Morning Hook," Emma said with a smile.

They both leaned in for a kiss on each other's lips.

After their kiss, Emma got up to open the window while Hook watched.

Emma opened the shades and stared out at the town of Storybrooke.

Storybrooke was a town unknown to the world.

It was practically and invisible town, where characters from all different Fairy Tales lived happily.

It was also a town where magic truly existed.

Emma was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, who in this world were known as David and Mary Margaret.

This town was once put under a spell by the Evil Queen named Regina, but Emma had broken it a long time ago.

In fact, during that long time ago Emma had been on many adventures here.

She had traveled with her parents, Regina who was now good, her lover, Robin Hood, and especially Henry, who was Emma's son and Regina's adopted son.

They've been to Neverland, defeated the Wicked Witch, and recently they had traveled to the Underworld to bring back Hook who sacrificed himself to save everyone from the beings known as the Dark Ones.

Now the Dark One here is Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin, and he assisted in saving Hook against his will.

And now that Hook was back, everything looked like it was back to normal.

But little did they know, that another adventure and disaster was about to happen.

* * *

Emma began to get dressed as Hook watched.

"Do you really have to go?" Hook asked.

"Sorry babe," said Emma. "But I have to meet up with the others to discuss what to do next about Arthur."

Recently after their last adventure when Emma and Hook became the Dark Ones when they went to the land Camelot, Hook created a curse that brought everyone from Camelot to Storybrooke.

Everyone found out that Arthur was a deceiver and a trickster, and he was locked up in the jail for it.

Now everyone had to decide what to do with him.

Emma finished getting dressed and headed towards the door, when Hook suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Come on Swan," he said. "Five more minutes?"

Emma chuckled.

"You need to rest after being in the Underworld," she said. "I'll catch with you later."

Hook sighed, but then smiled and let Emma go.

Emma headed out into town, passing the different stores in Storybrooke.

She said hi to many of the fairy tale inhabitants of the town, and soon made it to Granny's Diner.

She walked inside and saw the gang sitting at a table waiting for her.

She came and sat next to Regina, who was sitting with her lover, Robin Hood.

On the other side was David and Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret was holding her baby and Emma's brother, Neal.

"Morning Miss Swan," said Regina as she sat down.

"Regina," said Emma smiling.

Robin smiled back at her, as well David and Mary Margaret.

"Hi guys," Emma said to her parents.

She smiled at the sight of her baby brother.

A waitress brought over coffee for everyone.

After that they began talking.

"So now that we are back," said Emma. "We need to figure out what to do with King Arthur."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Regina. "We send him back to Camelot!"

"How?" asked David. "When Hook cast that curse, Camelot disappeared. Like the Enchanted Forest."

"Well…" stammered Regina. "Well he can't stay here! I declare that!"

"Should we send him over the town line?" asked Emma.

"No we can't just send him into a world unknown to him," said Mary Margaret. "That's too much of a punishment."

"For a fraud like Arthur I think it's perfect!" said Regina with a smile.

"No!" yelled Robin. "We can't do that to him! That's wrong!"

"Well then what should we do?" asked Regina.

Emma sighed and thought.

As she looked over, she caught sight of Henry sitting with a girl named Violet.

She was from Camelot and Henry had fallen in love with her.

Henry saw his mother looking at her, and smiled.

Emma smiled back, losing focus.

* * *

"Miss Swan!" Regina suddenly yelled snapping her to attention.

"Sorry," sighed Emma. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," said Regina. "Your father did."

"What I said was," said David. "Should we really be focusing on Arthur? What are we going to do about Mr. Gold being the Dark One again?"

Emma remembered that Rumple was the Dark One again.

"You think Belle has found out?" she asked.

"I hope not," said Mary Margaret. "But if we want our lives to return to normal, then we have a lot to…"

Before she could finish, a loud crash was heard outside.

Lightning began to flash.

Everyone got up from their seats and went outside.

As the five heroes walked out, Henry ran up and joined them.

Everyone looked up at the sky that just turned gray with dark clouds.

Lightning flashed from everywhere.

Suddenly, the clouds began to swirl in one place and descend towards the ground.

"EVERYONE BACK!" yelled Emma.

Everyone began to step back as the twister-like thing finally hit the ground.

Black smoke poured from it and lighting swirled it.

Just then, Emma caught the sight of something inside the formation.

But before she could mention it, the twister suddenly disappeared and was absorbed back into the clouds, which remained dark.

Standing where the clouds were was a man wearing black armor and a cape with holes and tears in it and riding a black horse with red glowing eyes.

But most of all, he had no head on his body. He was headless.

The only head he had was the head of a jack-o-lantern pumpkin attached to belt.

Everyone stared at the horseman who was apparently gazing at everyone even though he had no head.

Emma pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" she demanded.

The horseman turned towards he and then drew a sword from his scabbard.

"I come seeking the one they call, the Savior!" yelled the man.

Emma gasped silently.

He had come for her.

"Hey horseman!" yelled Regina. "I don't know who you are or what you want with the Savior, but if you think you can come into my town and cause trouble!"

She suddenly formed a fireball in her hand.

"Then I've got another thing coming for you," she said.

The horseman laughed a demonic laugh that made everyone, even Regina, silently tremble with fear.

"The Evil Queen," said the horseman. "I've heard about you. How your heart was once filled with complete and utter darkness because a ten-year old spilled a secret."

"Oh yeah?" asked Regina. "Tell me something I don't know!"

"That everyone in this town will die if you don't hand over the Savior!" yelled the horseman.

Regina growled and stepped back.

"Screw…you!" yelled Regina.

She suddenly turned towards Emma.

"RUN EMMA!" she yelled.

Emma not knowing what to do suddenly took off down the street.

The horseman howled.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME SAVIOR!" he yelled.

He cracked the reigns on his horse that made a demonic whinny sound and suddenly galloped over Regina and chased after Emma.

"EMMA!" David yelled and began to chase after the two.

Everyone began to chase them as well.

* * *

Emma ran as fast as she could, but she had no chance of outrunning a horse.

She had barely made it that far before the horseman jumped over her and landed in front of her.

The surprise attack made her fall of her feet and onto the street.

She then began to fire her gun right at the horse, but the bullets kept going right through her.

As she shot the beast, she caught a glimpse of Mr. Gold just staring at her from his shop.

He looked like he was just watching her for show.

Unfortunately that distracted her as the horseman suddenly grabbed her and pulled her onto his horse.

Emma began kicking and screaming as the horseman held onto her.

"You cannot escape me!" he yelled. "No mortal has ever escaped me!"

"Let me go you headless freak!" yelled Emma.

The horseman ignored her as stared out at the angry mob headed towards him.

"Time to go Savior," said the horseman.

He pointed his sword at the sky and suddenly the black tornado appeared again.

Everyone saw it was heading towards the two of them.

"NO! EMMA!" yelled David and Mary Margaret.

Regina was throwing fireballs constantly and Robin was shooting arrows with a crossbow.

But they kept missing the horseman.

The tornado then swirled around him and everyone froze in front of it.

They could hear him laughing and Emma screaming.

"To the Land of Darkness we go!" laughed the Horseman.

Emma screamed as the darkness swirled them.

"MOM!" she then heard Henry yell.

"EMMA!" David and Mary Margaret yelled.

"HELP!" Emma yelled.

Suddenly, she felt herself pulled up into the tornado, and then blow away through a portal.

The tornado suddenly disappeared and so did the clouds.

* * *

When the dust cleared everyone stared where Emma and the horseman were.

They were both gone.

Whisked away to another world.

To another land where everyone did not even know where.

But all they remember was one place said by the mysterious headless horseman.

The Land of Darkness.

* * *

 **Hello Once Upon a Time fans! Here is my story I have decided to write based on my favorite T.V. Show of all time.**

 **Just to let everyone know, this is my own made up story that would've been set after season 5. Think of this as a fanmade season 6.**

 **Anyway what happens next you may wonder? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin (That is one of my evil names)/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Gold's Deception

Everyone was gathered inside Regina's office trying to recap what had happened.

Emma was kidnapped before their very eyes by a horseman with no head.

"How could this be happening?" asked Mary Margaret as she held Neal. "We've just gotten back from the Underworld and now Emma has been kidnapped?"

"Whoever dares to do this is going to pay for this," Hook growled.

"Calm down Mr. Pirate," said David. "We will find out who's behind this, but first we have to figure out other things."

"For example," said Robin. "What was that thing that took Emma?"

"It was a horseman with no head!" yelled Regina. "How more obvious could it be."

"But I saw Emma shoot that thing and not even lay a scratch," said Robin.

"Obviously it was some kind of demon then," said David. "But I have never seen anything like it."

"I think I have an idea," said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Belle walk in with Henry and Violet who was following him.

"Henry came to me saying he may have an idea on what that was," said Belle. "He came to my library looking for a book."

"I don't have an idea," said Henry. "I know I've heard of creature like that."

"Where?" said Mary Margaret standing up.

"It was from a book," said Henry.

He walked over to Regina's desk and placed a book on it.

Everyone came over and looked at the title.

It read "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow."

"Sleepy Hollow?" asked David.

"Yes," said Henry. "And that creature I think was the Headless Horseman."

"Who?" asked Regina.

Henry opened the book and flipped to a page with the same exact creature that took Emma chasing another man.

"My god!" said Robin. "That's the exact same creature!"

"I know," said Henry.

"You're so smart," said Violet hugging Henry's arm.

Regina eyed this.

"However," said Hook. "This Sleepy Hollow is unknown to me."

"Me too," sighed Regina.

"Well I think I know someone who could help us," said Belle.

"Who?" asked Robin.

"Rumple!" yelled Belle. "Come on let's go!"

Belle headed towards the door but David stopped her.

"Wait!" he said. "You can't come!"

"What?" asked Belle. "Why?"

"Because…" David stammered.

"I need you to stay here and take care of Neal!" exclaimed Mary Margaret quickly handing him to Belle.

"Um…okay…" stammered Belle.

"Everyone else let's go!" said David.

Everyone nodded and walked out.

"Why did you do that?" asked Regina as they walked out.

"I don't want Belle to find out Gold's the Dark One again," said David. "Not just yet."

"Oh I see," said Regina.

"Well the Crocodile better give us some bloody answers," said Hook.

"Let's hope he has some," said Robin.

* * *

Everyone headed towards Gold's shop.

But suddenly as everyone headed towards it, they saw the sign on the shop flip and reveal the closed sign.

"What's he doing?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Whatever it is he's not stopping us," said Regina.

They walked up and opened the door.

Gold was just opening to the door when Regina shut it.

"You're not going anywhere," said Regina.

"I'm sorry your majesty," said Gold. "But the sign said closed."

"Enough with the games Crocodile," said Hook. "Unless you want use to tell Belle your secret."

Gold groaned but then walked to his counter.

"You obviously know about that demon," said David. "The Headless Horseman."

"Perhaps I do," said Gold.

"Henry here says it came from a land known as Sleepy Hollow," said Robin.

"And so?" asked Gold.

"We thought for someone who knows about demons and lands of darkness that you could tell us about Sleepy Hollow and if it exists," said Regina.

Gold sighed.

"Does Sleepy Hollow exist?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yes and no," said Gold.

"What does that mean?" asked Hook.

"Well Sleepy Hollow is a real land," said Gold. "But it has been banished from the Enchanted Forest for centuries. It was transported to a realm far away hidden from anywhere."

"Why?" asked David.

"Because it was believed that Sleep Hollow was the very place where darkness was truly created," said Gold.

Everyone was shocked.

"Emma was taken by the creature from this land and we need to get there and bring her back," said Mary Margaret.

"Well I'm sorry dearie," said Gold. "But that is impossible."

"Why?" asked David.

"It was banished for a reason," said Gold. "No one has ever been able to find it or get to it."

"Then how did the Horseman get here?" asked Regina.

Gold just turned his head.

Everyone was silent.

"Gold?" asked Regina.

He remained silent, but then Hook saw him give a slight smile.

He knew what he was saying.

"You!" Hook said pointing at him. "You brought the horseman here!"

"Perhaps," said Gold.

"You bastard!" yelled Regina. "Why did you do it!?"

"Let's just say that I owed a debt to a friend from a while ago," said Rumple. "And I recently met that friend in the Underworld."

"So even though he was dead you fulfilled it!?" yelled David.

"It's the kind of man I am," said Gold. "I have a habit of never breaking deals."

"You motherfuc…" Regina started to say as she prepared to throw a fireball, but Gold held out his hand and stopped her.

"Emma tried to do the same thing," said Gold. "It's pointless."

Regina snorted and put down her hand.

"Well then Dark One," she said. "You're going to tell us how you brought the horseman here."

Gold smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a key.

"That key!" yelled Henry. "I used that to free the author!"

"Yes Henry," said Gold. "This key can open up a portal to any story in any book, so I used it to open up the book Henry has with him."

Everyone stared at the book and then at Gold.

"Well then," said Hook. "You're going to give us that key so we can rescue Emma!"

"Sorry dearie," said Gold. "But that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm saying that I'm not going to help you get Emma," said Gold.

"And why not you bastard?" asked Robin.

"Because with her around she a threat to exposing me," said Gold. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to do."

"Oh I don't think so!" yelled David running at him.

Gold quickly brought his dagger and pointing it at David.

He then held out his hand and flicked everyone back.

"Let me make this clear," he said. "You're going to walk out my door and forget about Emma and…"

"And then explain to me all of this?" asked a voice.

Gold froze and turned around, seeing Belle at the back door.

"So you've lied to me again," said Belle.

"No Belle please listen!" said Gold.

"No you listen!" yelled Belle. "If you ever want me to love you again and stay with you, then you are going to take all of us to Sleepy Hollow and rescue Emma!"

Gold immediately nodded and threw Henry the key.

"Alright," said Henry opening the book.

"Oh no," said Regina. "You are not coming."

She reached for the key but Henry pulled it away.

"What do you mean?" asked Henry. "She's my mom!"

"I know Henry," said Regina. "But this is the land where darkness was born we are going to!"

"Mom this is not up for debate," said Henry. "I'm going and that's final!"

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"If you're going then I'm going," Violet said. "And that's not up for debate either, because I have never been on a quest before."

Henry looked at Violet.

"Are you sure you want to go wearing a dress?" he asked.

"No!" said Violet. "I'm going to change first."

"She's right," said Robin. "We all need to make proper arrangements and gather weapons for us."

"Okay then," said Regina. "We meet back here once we're ready."

Everyone nodded and walked out leaving Gold and Regina alone in the shop.

Gold turned and faced Belle who then slapped him across the face.

Gold was already beginning to cry while Belle shook his head.

"Your still the same old man as you always were," she said. "Now if you excuse me I am going to get ready."

Gold watched as she went into the back.

Gold just leaned on the counter and began to cry.

* * *

A while later everyone was gathered back in the shop.

Henry and Violet were the last ones back.

Violet was wearing a vest and traveling gear, also holding a short sword.

"Guess what?" said Henry. "Her father said I'm her responsibility and if anything happens to her I'll regret it."

"You think that's funny?" asked Regina.

"I'm laughing because he's crazy," said Henry taking Violet's hand. "Nothing's go to happen to her while I'm around."

"Oh Henry," said Violet blushing.

"Well then!" said Hook clapping his hands. "Are we ready to go?"

"I guess so," said David. "Gold?"

He looked at Gold who was forced to stand a distance from Belle.

"Let's just get this over with," he said.

Henry nodded and took out the key and opened the book to a page showing a town.

"Alright," he said. "Let's just hope this place has a way back."

Everyone nodded and Henry stabbed the key into the page and it melted in.

The page then glowed and everyone was sucked inside.

The shop was left empty with only the book lying on the floor.

* * *

 **Alright! Everyone's going to Sleepy Hollow! And Belle found out about Gold. This is just my interpretation on what would happen. What happens next now, well just stay tuned!"**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and the Dark One, (I will be calling myself that.)**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Ichabod Crane

Emma screamed out as she travelled through a portal with the horseman that kidnapped her.

Bright light flowed everywhere and it blinded her eyes.

She couldn't even see the horseman that kidnapped her.

Not like she even wanted to see him.

She didn't enjoy staring at a man with no head.

Soon enough they exited the portal and Emma fell right off the horse and onto the ground.

She fell face flat into dirt.

Still trying to recovering from her burning eyes, they soon adjusted and her vision returned.

She looked up and saw herself and the horseman standing in the middle of a pitch-black forest.

She could still from the light of the moon but it was still scary.

She then stared back at the horseman who was staring down at her even with no head.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Welcome Savior!" yelled the Horseman. "Welcome to the Land of Darkness!"

"Land of Darkness?" asked Emma.

"Your standing in the very place where darkness was truly created," said the horseman. "A place known also as, Sleepy Hollow!"

Emma's eyes popped open.

"Sleepy Hollow?" she asked. "I've heard of this place! A story about it…"

She then stared at the horseman.

"You!" she yelled. "You're the Headless Horseman!"

"Correct," said the Headless Horseman. "If I had a head you'd see me smiling at you wickedly."

"Why have you brought me here!?" yelled Emma.

"My master has awaited a long time to meet you," said the Headless Horseman. "He needs you for something special."

"Well whatever that is tell him I'm not interested!" yelled Emma.

"You don't get it Savior," said the Headless Horseman. "It was not a request! You are coming with me!"

He reached out to grab Emma but Emma quickly grabbed a stick and whacked the horse with it.

The horse whinnied in pain slightly.

"GO TO HELL!" yelled Emma.

She then ran off into the woods.

"I told you already!" yelled the Horseman. "No one has ever escaped me!"

He quickly whipped his horse's reigns and chased after her.

* * *

Emma ran as fast as she could with the Headless Horseman running after her.

She had to be careful running through the forest in the dark, but she still had to be fast.

The Headless Horseman was gaining on her.

Eventually she dripped on a trunk and fell on the ground.

She groaned in pain and then saw the Headless Horseman towering over her.

She screamed out as lighting struck and the horse yelled out on two feet.

Emma closed her eyes and screamed out.

But then suddenly, she could hear something from behind her.

She saw the Headless Horseman stepping back a little, and then she turned around.

Before she could turn fully around, she saw another horse jump right over her and face the Headless Horseman.

She saw a man riding on it, wearing a hat and carrying a blunderbuss rifle and sword.

"YOU!" yelled the Headless Horseman.

"Still up to your old games Horseman?" said the man.

"Out of my way!" yelled the Headless Horseman.

"Not a chance," said the man.

Suddenly the man's horse stood up on two legs and bashed the Headless Horseman's face with it.

Before the Headless Horseman could do anything, the man shot him right in the chest.

The Headless Horseman groaned and fell off the horse, however he did not bleed.

Emma stared at the Horseman, and then at the man who was staring down at her.

"Come with me if you want to live," said the man holding out his hand.

Emma hesitated for a moment.

But then she saw the Headless Horseman getting back on his horse, and then she grabbed the hand.

She was lifted onto the horse and then the man took off.

The Headless Horseman watched as he and Emma disappeared into the distance.

He yelled out in anger.

"You'll regret this!" he yelled. "You'll regret this…Crane!"

* * *

The man rode out with Emma far enough until they made it over a wooden bridge.

"There," said the man. "The Headless Horseman can't get over the bridge."

Emma quickly got off the horse and scratched her head.

"I have no idea what is going on here!" she yelled. "This is a nightmare!"

"Calm down Emma," said the man. "I'm here to help you."

Emma froze and turned around.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I read a prophecy foretelling you would be taken here," said the man. "I've been preparing for this moment so I could protect you."

"A prophecy?" asked Emma. "Are you a stalker?"

"Uh…no," said the man.

"Then you're a hunter?" asked Emma.

"Sort of," said the man.

"Sort of!?" exclaimed Emma. "Who the hell are you and what are you?"

"Well if you want the truth," said the man hopping of his horse. "I'm actually, a teacher."

He took of his hat and revealed black curly hair.

"A freakin' teacher?" exclaimed Emma.

"Well I was a teacher," said the man. "And my name, is Ichabod Crane."

Emma was shocked.

"Ichabod…Crane?" asked Emma. "I know you!"

"I know you do," said Ichabod. "And I'm here to answer any questions you have for me."

"What about the horseman?" asked Emma.

"He can't cross the bridge," said Ichabod. "He can only get here if his master sends him here, and that won't be for a while I think."

Emma sighed.

"Is there a town near here where you can buy a girl a drink?" she asked.

Ichabod nodded and hopped on the horse.

"Climb on my lady," he said.

Emma took his hand and got on the horse as he rode off.

"For the record to let you know," said Emma. "I have a boyfriend!"

"I know," said Ichabod. "Hook. I read a prophecy. And don't worry, my hopes are on someone else."

Emma giggled a little.

She may have been in one of the most freighting lands ever, but there was still some nice people around to help her.

* * *

 **Okay! We have just met Ichabod Crane! He will play a big part in this story. So next up we learn the truth of Sleepy Hollow form the story I made up for it.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!  
**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and the Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. The Demon King

There was a silent and secluded spot in the forest of Sleepy Hollow.

Barely any wind was blowing.

But then suddenly, a gust of wind began to blow rapidly.

Leaves blew around in a small vortex that was forming.

Suddenly a bright light flashed, and the whole thing disappeared.

In its place were Henry, Regina, David, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold, Belle, Robin, Hook, and Violet.

All of them took a minute to recover from the trip before all standing up.

They all looked around at what was going on and where they were.

"So…" said Mary Margaret. "This is Sleepy Hollow?"

"Must be," said Regina. "After all we went into the book called "Sleepy Hollow."

"This is without a doubt Sleepy Hollow," said Mr. Gold. "Also known as the Land of Darkness."

"So this is where Darkness was truly created?" asked David.

"Correct," said Mr. Gold. "You could also say that here the Dark One was created too."

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"All darkness originated here," said Mr. Gold. "So the Dark One was created here too."

"But how could that be if it was banished from the Enchanted Forest?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I could tell you all about it," said Mr. Gold. "But that would be such a long story. So we can stand here and talk or we can find Ms. Swan before the Headless Horseman does."

"You're right!" said Henry. "Let's go find my mom!"

"Very well then," said Hook. "Since you know this place, you will lead the pack Crocodile."

Mr. Gold sighed.

"I don't know this place," he said. "But I can find my way around here."

"Then go!" yelled Regina.

Gold sighed and turned around.

"Follow me," he said.

Everyone began to follow the Dark One into the woods of darkness.

Little did they know they were being watched.

* * *

From an unknown place, an evil creature was watching over the gang.

He could only be seen as a dark figure hiding in the shadows.

He had watched over everyone from his black cauldron with a king's face on it.

He had two large horns and long claws on his hands.

He grunted angrily as he watched everyone walk off.

"No…" he groaned. "No. No! NO! NOOO!"

He roared out loudly. His roar blasted everywhere like a cold bust of wind.

"They'll ruin everything!" he roared out. "If they find the Savior the whole plan is ruined!"

He waved his hand across the cauldron and the image of the Headless Horseman appeared.

"HORSEMAN!" he yelled out.

From where the Headless Horseman was he heard the voice of his master.

His horse skidded to a stop and he looked up.

"Yes master?" he asked.

"We have a problem," said the demon. "Those friends of the Savior have found a way to our land and have come to get her back!"

"What!?" yelled the Headless Horseman. "That's impossible!"

"They're all here," said the demon. "Snow White, Prince Charming, Captain Hook, Robin Hood, The Evil Queen, even the Dark One himself!"

"He's here!?" yelled the Headless Horseman. "The Dark One himself has decided to come back home and meet his maker?"

He giggled a little.

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" yelled out the demon.

The Headless Horseman yelled out slightly showing fear.

Even he was afraid of the demon a little.

"There is also his little maid," said the demon. "And as well as the Savior's son and his lover."

"Oh boy children," said the Headless Horseman with a smirk even though he had no head. "We could use those."

"No!" yelled the demon. "We find the Savior first! Then we can have fun with everyone else!"

"But they will try to find her first!" yelled the Headless Horseman.

"Then you must stop them," said the demon. "Slow them down. Kill them. Send out your four horseman friends. Make them useful."

The Headless Horseman put his hand on his chest.

"Your wish is my command," he said. "I will not fail you my lord."

The demon groaned.

"You better not," he said.

He then waved his hand and the image disappeared.

* * *

The demon groaned and then sat back on his throne.

"Unfortunately because of the Savior's light magic," he said. "I cannot see her image on the cauldron. It is blocked."

He then grinned wickedly.

"However my plans will not fail," he said. "The Savior will become mine, and she will pay the price for disgracing the Dark Ones for being the worst of them."

He grabbed a goblet on the arm of his throne and drank it.

It was filled with blood, which dripped down his chin as he drank it.

"I will make her wish she was the wickedest one ever," he said. "She will be the wickedest thing ever."

He laughed out loudly and wickedly.

His laugh almost could be heard across the land.

* * *

 **Hmmmm….lets see. There is a demon with a cauldron. Does that sound familiar? And does four horsemen sound familiar as well? But the question is who is this demon and what does he truly want? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. The True Legend of Sleepy Hollow

Ichabod and Emma traveled for a while.

They were close to the town of Sleepy Hollow when they stopped by a peddler who was selling clothing and Ichabod got some for Emma.

Emma took the clothes behind a tree and put them on while Ichabod waited.

"Is this clothing really necessary?" groaned Emma.

"People would be staring at you if you came into town dressed in the clothes you came here with," said Ichabod.

"It's a normal fashion!" yelled Emma.

"Not here," said Ichabod. "No one wears leather here."

Emma groaned as she put on the dress that looked ridiculous and the corset.

"Gah!" she yelled. "I hate corsets!"

"Are you finished?" asked Ichabod.

Emma sighed and came out holding her other clothes and wearing the new ones.

"Why aren't you wearing anything ridiculous?" she asked. "Won't people be staring at a man wearing armor? They could think he's the Headless Horseman."

"Yeah right," said Ichabod. "And anyone no thinks its weird to see a demon hunter."

"What?" asked Emma.

"You think I'm the only the demon hunter?" asked Ichabod. "I'm not. However we do need these."

Ichabod took of his hat and pulled a hood over his head from his cape. He then gave Emma a gray hooded cape.

"Why do you need one?" asked Emma.

"Because will be staring if they happen to see a man they think is dead," said Ichabod.

"What?" asked Emma as she put on the cape.. "You're dead?"

"No I'm not dead!" yelled Ichabod as he got on his horse. "I'll explain it when we get to town."

* * *

They soon came riding into town.

Emma stared at everyone as they stared back.

Some of them saluted Ichabod seeing him as a demon hunter.

They soon pulled up at a tavern and went inside.

Emma sat at a table seeing men and women yelling out and drinking.

She could also see a few prostitutes with other men.

Ichabod came over with drinks.

Emma did notice that he always kept his head down.

"Why are you still trying to hide your face," asked Emma? "People can't see you."

"It's not that," said Ichabod. "It's in case I see her."

"Her?" asked Emma.

"Lady Katrina," said Ichabod.

"Katrina Van Tassel?" asked Emma. "From the story?"

"Not Van Tassel," said Ichabod. "Not since she married that vile Brom Bones!"

"Brom Bones…" sighed Emma. "I remember him too."

"He is the one who is to blame for all of this," said Ichabod. "For why I am a demon hunter."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma. "Tell me everything."

"I will," said Ichabod. "I'm about to tell you the true legend of Sleepy Hollow."

Emma drank from her mug and listened.

* * *

"Long ago Sleepy Hollow was once a part of the Enchanted Forest," said Ichabod. "The land you and everyone else came from."

"What?" asked Emma.

"It was once a big town with a few other towns in different parts," said Ichabod. "But all of them inside one of the biggest and vast forests ever. Right next to the Infinite Forest."

"Really?" asked Emma.

"Yes," said Ichabod. "But then one day so long ago an evil demon sent by Hades and the devil himself came to this land with horrible plans."

"A demon king?" asked Emma.

"Most people do not dare say his name," said Ichabod. "But because of his huge horns, people tend to call him the Horned King."

"The Horned King huh?" asked Emma as she drank again.

"You sound not afraid," said Ichabod. "But you should. The Horned King has roamed this land before I was even born."

"What did he do?" asked Emma.

"The Horned King brought a cauldron the color of the blackest night imprinted with a king's face on it," said Ichabod. "He then enacted a curse, that created darkness itself."

"He created darkness?" asked Emma.

"Yes," said Ichabod. "It spread all across this forest, but that is as far as it went."

"Why?" asked Emma.

"A group of powerful sorcerers came and cast a very powerful spell that transported Sleepy Hollow to a far away and unknown realm so it could be sealed away from these lands and not be able to spread darkness to the other realms," said Emma.

"Was one of those sorcerers Merlin?" asked Emma.

"Yes," said Ichabod. "From what I heard Merlin was one of them."

"So now Sleepy Hollow lives here," said Emma. "Away from everywhere else."

"Yes," said Ichabod. "That's why this place is known as the Land of Darkness."

"But then how was darkness able to come into our land and create the Dark One?" asked Emma.

"The Horned cast a spell and put apart of his darkness into a human whom he named, Vortigan," said Ichabod.

"Vortigan!" yelled Emma. "Merlin mention that name to me!"

"Wait!" said Ichabod. "You've met Merlin!?"

"Yes," said Emma. "When I was turned into the Dark One."

"What?" asked Ichabod.

"I'll talk about it later," said Emma. "Please continue.

Ichabod nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"You see Vortigan was sent through a portal the Horned King created with a magic bean he was able to conjure up," said Ichabod. "He was sent to the other world with a purpose to spread darkness."

"Which happened when Nimue killed him and became the first Dark One," said Emma.

"The Horned King is the cause of all darkness and everything evil in these lands," said Ichabod. "He's the true author of everyone's darkness and pain."

Ichabod sighed and Emma put her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Suddenly the doors to the tavern burst open and people came in cheering out.

Ichabod and Emma looked over and Ichabod gasped.

There was a muscular man with clothing exposing his muscles with a beautiful woman.

Emma saw Ichabod growl.

"That's him!" he whispered.

"Brom Bones?" asked Emma.

"And you know who the woman is right?" asked Ichabod.

"Katrina," said Emma.

"He stole her from me," said Ichabod. "She does not deserve a horrible man like him!"

"Why?" asked Emma. "What did he truly do if this is place is not like the storybook?"

"He is the one who is responsible for bringing the Headless Horseman here!" said Ichabod.

"What!?" yelled Emma.

"One night after he told a story of the Headless Horseman in this tavern," said Ichabod. "And that story scared me."

"I know," said Emma. "I read the story."

"And afterwards as I was riding in the woods, you know what Brom Bones did?" asked Ichabod. "He went to the Horned King and asked for help."

"What!?" yelled Emma.

"A person only goes to him if they have no other choice," said Ichabod.

"What did he do?" asked Emma.

"He asked the Horned King to send someone to take care of me," said Ichabod. "And the Horned King brought the Headless Horseman."

"He did!?" yelled Emma.

"Yes," said Ichabod. "The Headless Horseman chased me through the woods and tried to kill me."

"But your alive," said Emma. "And the Horseman says no has ever escaped him."

"That's what he keeps saying," said Ichabod. "The Headless Horseman is an agent for all the forces of the dead. They only send him when they desperately want someone brought to the land of the dead."

"Really?" asked Emma.

"Anytime they want him, they threaten him with his head that they have kept for so long," said Ichabod.

"Can I guess the Horned King has the head?" asked Emma.

"The Horned King has kept the head for so long since Sleepy Hollow came to be," said Ichabod. "He has used him to do all his horrible and evil work."

"But what happened to you?" asked Emma.

"I escaped," said Ichabod. "I made it across a bridge and apparently the Horseman is cursed to not be able to leave the town of Sleepy Hollow."

"But the pumpkin and hat," said Emma.

"All set up by the Horseman to make it look like another lost victim," said Ichabod. "But I escaped and have lived for so long and eventually I joined up with other people from another town who were demon hunters."

"Demon hunters huh?" asked Emma.

"The Horned King has had demons parade over this land, and I have fought against them for so long," said Ichabod. "One time I even made it inside the Horned King's lair."

"Whoa man!" yelled Emma.

"That is how I came to find out about you," said Ichabod. "A prophecy that foretold about you being brought here."

"So that's how you know about me," said Emma. "What did the prophecy say?"

"Well let me tell you…" Ichabod began to say.

* * *

Before he could say anything, a shadow loomed over him.

Emma looked up and saw Brom Bones himself.

He was with other men and Katrina who was caressing him.

"Well what have we here?" he asked. "A demon hunter in my town?"

Ichabod said nothing.

"You speak little man?" asked Brom Bones putting his hands on his shoulder.

Ichabod smacked them off.

"Hey there," said Brom Bones. "No need to be rude!"

Emma didn't like this so she stood up.

"Um excuse me sir," she said. "But could you leave us alone? We're…"

Before she could finish, Brom Bones smacked her across the face and made her fall on the floor.

"Shut up you bitch!" he yelled. "I'm tired of whores like you snooping around my town and…"

Before he could finish he heard the sound of a gun loading.

He turned and saw Ichabod holding a gun at his face.

Men around him began to pull out guns.

Everyone was staring.

"Well, well, well," said Brom Bones. "With got ourselves a tough one!"

He turned towards Ichabod and stared at him.

"Just who do you think you are?" he asked.

Ichabod sighed and pulled of his hood, revealing his face.

"I'm your worst nightmare," he said.

Brom Bones' eyes popped open.

He stepped back a few steps in complete shock.

Katrina was shocked too.

"Y…you!" yelled Brom Bones. "You're dead!"

"Surprised aren't you?" asked Ichabod.

"Ich…Ichabod!?" yelled Katrina.

Brom Bones not knowing what to do grabbed a glass bottle and swung it at Ichabod.

Ichabod ducked quickly and instead Brom Bones smacked one of his men in the face.

In the midst of pain and shock, the man fired his gun by mistake.

Soon everyone started to scream and all of a sudden a bar fight began.

People were punching each other and smashing glass.

Ichabod quickly helped Emma up and they ran outside.

They got on Ichabod's horse and quickly rode off.

Brom Bones and Katrina quickly ran out and watched them ride off.

Brom Bones was the most shocked.

"Honey," said Katrina. "You told me Ichabod was dead."

"He is supposed to be dead!" Brom Bones said to himself.

"And yet he's alive and with another woman," sighed Katrina.

That made Brom Bones smile a little.

* * *

Ichabod and Emma rode off through the woods.

"Where are we going?" asked Emma.

"Change of plans," said Ichabod. "Before I help you get home to this Storybrooke, we need to take care of Brom Bones."

"What!?" yelled Emma.

"He has brainwashed Katrina, and we need to expose him to Katrina for what he did."

"How?" asked Emma.

"We'll find a way," said Ichabod. "I always find a way, and I will get Katrina back to me."

They rode off into the woods with wolves howling and owls hooting.

* * *

 **Wow! A long chapter. And this is my story of how Sleepy Hollow came to be. Also it is revealed that the demon is the Horned King. And we meet Brom Bones and Katrina. What's up next, well just stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

The Horseman travelled far across the forest.

He rode faster then any horse ever.

Soon enough he made it to his destination.

He was in a very vast graveyard.

He walked out until he made it to four tombstones aligned in a row.

He stared down at each of the inscriptions.

They read Conquest, War, Famine, and Death.

The Headless Horseman chuckled and held out his hand.

"Come forth my friends!" he yelled. "Arise from the pits of Hell and stand before me!"

He watched as suddenly the ground began to shake rapidly around the graves.

Suddenly, the sounds of demons wailing were heard and bodies began to rise out of the ground.

The figures were cloaked and wore.

As soon as they rose out of the ground, four horses came riding out from the distance.

They were all different colors and they joined the horsemen immediately hopping on them as they arrived.

The first one who rose was riding a white horse. He was Conquest.

The second one was riding a red horse. He was War.

The third was riding a black horse. He was Famine.

The last one was riding a pale horse. He was Death

They all rose out of the ground and stood proudly on their horses before the Headless Horseman.

"My warriors of chaos," he said. "I have a job for you all."

"Finally!" yelled Famine. "I've been starving for some blood!"

"War is a comin' it seems," said War.

"I have awaited for conquering!" yelled Conquest.

"Who are we bringing death upon tonight?" asked Death.

"A group of people have ventured into Sleepy Hollow," said the Headless Horseman. "They are not from this realm, and they are here to stop my master from acquiring the Savior."

"Who are these people?" asked Conquest.

The Headless Horseman took his pumpkin attached to his belt and held it out.

A cloud of orange smoke blew out from its mouth and formed a picture showing Henry, Hook, Regina, and everyone else.

"I see," said Death as he examined it. "What shall we do with them?"

"Kill them," said the Headless Horseman. "Kill them all! Rip them to shreds. Make their blood spill all over the trees. Mount their heads on sticks and carry them across the land I don't care! Do whatever you must to stop them from acquiring the Savior!"

"Yes master!" yelled the horsemen.

"I've already got their sweet scent," said Famine. "Follow me!"

The horsemen turned and all of them rode of into the woods.

"They will never survive this attack," said the Headless Horseman. "I mean they can't! Right?"

He looked down at his horse, Daredevil, who just looked back at him.

He then turned and rode off into the night.

* * *

The gang was following Mr. Gold through the forest.

"Where are we going?" asked David.

"We need to find Ms. Swan," said Gold. "Our best bet is to find the nearest town."

"And how far is that?" complained Hook. "Where are going Crocodile?"

"Okay listen to me!" said Gold stopping and turning around. "I don't know my way around this place!"

"You told us you knew of Sleepy Hollow!" yelled Regina.

"Because it's where darkness was created!" yelled Gold. "And I wasn't the one who just opened the book and brought us here."

"You leave Henry out of this!" yelled Mary Margaret.

Gold was about to say something when suddenly he stopped.

He turned around and stared out at the woods.

"What?" asked Robin. "What is it?"

Everyone looked and suddenly could hear loud trotting and horse whinnying.

"What is that?" asked Henry. "Is that the Headless Horseman?"

"No…" said Gold. "But we all should start running."

"Why?" asked Hook.

"Because those are the sounds, of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," said Gold.

"What!?" yelled Regina.

Suddenly out in the distance they could see four cloaked horsemen riding on different color horses.

"RUN!" yelled Gold.

Everyone took of into the woods.

They saw the horsemen gallop off after them.

* * *

The gang ran out screaming as the four horsemen chased them.

They ran as fast as the horsemen drew swords ready to attack them.

Suddenly Violet tripped on a vine and fell on the ground.

Henry noticed this and skidded to a stop.

He saw the horsemen closing in on them, and Violet was going to be their first kill.

"VIOLET!" he yelled as he ran at her.

Everyone stopped and saw Henry running for Violet.

"Henry no!" yelled David.

He drew a sword and ran at them.

Violet looked up and saw the horsemen coming at her.

She screamed out as they closed in, but then suddenly three of them jumped over her and ran right past her.

However one of them stood over her.

She looked back as the three other horsemen ran at the gang and past Henry and David.

The others saw this and groaned.

Gold formed a fireball and stood ready.

"Prepare to fight!" he yelled. "We've got no other choice."

All of them drew weapons as the horsemen suddenly got off their horses and charge at them with swords.

Violet trembled as she looked up at the man riding a black horse.

"My sword feasts on innocent pray like you," said Famine. "And it hasn't feasted for so long."

He pointed his sword at Violet who was scared beyond belief.

Henry suddenly ran up and stood over Violet protecting her.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Henry.

"Are you really willing to die for a girl little boy?" asked Famine. "Is love more precious then your life?"

"You're damn right it is!" yelled Henry.

"Very well then," said Famine. "Let my sword feast on your blood!"

He lifted his sword ready to stab Henry who shut his eyes.

"HEY YOU!" yelled a voice suddenly.

Famine turned just to see David clash his sword away from them.

He screeched out in anger as David stood over Henry and Violet.

"Get away from my grandson!" he yelled.

Famine growled and jumped off his horse.

He pointed his sword at David who did the same.

"I'm starving for some action!" he yelled.

"Come get some," said David.

They both swung and clashed swords with each other.

* * *

The others were busying fighting off the other horsemen.

Gold defended Belle as he threw fireballs at Conquest.

Regina lit Mary Margaret's arrows on fire as she shot them at War.

Hook fought against Death while Robin shot arrows at him.

No matter how many times they attacked though, nothing could harm them.

"Why can't we kill these bastards!?" yelled Regina as she blasted War away from her.

"They're demons!" yelled Gold. "Can't be killed!"

"That's right," said Conquest. "We can't be killed. We kill and conquer all across the lands and we live forever!"

Robin suddenly had an idea as he saw Death's horse.

He shot an arrow at it and it whinnied out in pain.

But at the same time Death cried out in pain.

"The horses!" he yelled. "Attack the horses!"

Immediately everyone attacked the horses.

The horsemen cried out in pain as smoke rose from them.

The gang then finished killing the horses.

They watched as they the horsemen suddenly began to break apart.

"This is not over!" yelled out Conquest.

"You may have killed us, but we shall return!" yelled Death.

"We have been given a task!" yelled War. "And we will keep returning until it is complete!"

"You have not seen the last of us!" yelled Famine.

All the horsemen finished breaking apart and then turned into ash along with the horses.

The remains then blew off into the forest and away from everyone.

* * *

Everyone sighed out in relief.

David got off of Henry and Violet who were staring at them both.

"You saved me," said Violet.

"Yes…I did," said Henry.

He held out his hand and helped her up.

Violet smiled and then grabbed Henry's face and kissed his lips.

Everyone stared at this.

Henry was in shock after Violet released her lips.

Everyone was silent for a second.

Regina suddenly snapped her fingers and Henry came back to reality.

"Um…thank you?" he asked.

Violet smiled.

"Hey guys!" yelled Hook from a distance. "I found road!"

Everyone walked over and joined him looked at a dirt road.

"We follow this," said Robin. "And I think we'll find a town."

"Let's go then," said David. "We have to find Emma."

Everyone nodded and walked off, with Henry and Violet holding hands.

* * *

 **Okay we got to see the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and Henry and Violet kiss! More coming so stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Demon Attack

It was beginning to get light out. Apparently even in a land known as the Land of Darkness, the sun still rose.

Yet it always remained behind gray clouds. The sky was always gray.

The Headless Horseman had found out about the heroes surviving the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse's attack.

The Horned King had contacted him about it.

However he was not angry.

"I gave those four a task," he said. "Even though they are easy to kill, they will not stop coming back from the dead until those heroes are dead."

"They better keep coming back!" yelled out the Horned King. "And what of the Savior?"

"I heard talk from the shadows in the big town that they were here last night," he said as he rode through the forest. "I will find out more when night falls."

"NOOOOOO!" yelled out the Horned King.

The booming voice made the Horseman skid to a complete stop.

"TOO MUCH TIME HAS BEEN WASTED!" the Horned King yelled. "I NEED THE SAVIOR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"But I don't do so well during the day," groaned the Horseman. "I hate light!"

"DO NOT DEFY ME!" yelled the Horned King. "FIND HER! FIND HER NOW OR ELSE!"

The Horseman sighed, but then stood up proudly on Daredevil.

"Yes master!" he yelled. "Your wish is my command!"

"Good," said the Horned King. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of with an old client."

"Ah yes!" said the Horseman. "I remember him!"

"Go now!" yelled the Horned King. "And don't come back to me without that girl!"

As soon as the voice left his mind, the Horseman whipped his reigns and rode off through the woods.

* * *

Emma and Ichabod had camped out in the woods for the night.

They had slept in separate tents that were surrounded by salt.

Ichabod said it was able to keep demons out, and Sleepy Hollow was crawling with them.

Emma stepped out of her tent and stared out at the sky.

"Well look at that," she said. "And I thought this land was always dark."

"Nope," said Ichabod getting out of his tent. "But yet the sun never shines."

"Have you ever seen the sunlight?" asked Emma.

"Only through visions in prophecies I steal from demons," said Ichabod. "But I long to one day see it again."

"How can that happen?" asked Emma.

"Once this land is rid of its dark curse," said Ichabod. "Sleepy Hollow will return to the Enchanted Forest."

"How can it be ended?" asked Emma.

Ichabod laughed as he ran his hands through his curly hair.

"If you're thinking that you can end this curse just because you broke other curses, then you are wasting your time!" he said. "The only way this curse can be ended is if the Horned King dies with his tool that keeps his curse alive."

"You mean the black cauldron?" asked Emma.

"Yes," said Ichabod. "Look I'm just here to help you get back to Storybrooke and away from this land. I can deal with never seeing the sun."

"Aw Ichabod," sighed Emma.

"No please," said Ichabod. "Do not feel sympathy. I'm just here to save you."

Emma sighed and stood up.

Ichabod walked up to her and handed her a short sword.

"What's this for?" asked Emma.

"I'm going to hunt for some food," said Ichabod. "Use this to defend yourself in case anything attacks you."

Emma saw it was made of pure silver.

"What about the Headless Horseman?" asked Emma.

"He practically never comes out during the day," said Ichabod as he walked off with a crossbow.

Apparently Ichabod had tons of weapons.

* * *

Emma was feeling bored so she decided to wander around.

She soon made it to a stream were she began to wash her face in it.

She rubbed her face and just stared around at the forest.

"This place is suffering because of the Horned King," she said. "I wish I could end it."

She was about to take a drink from the pond when suddenly she saw something in it.

It looked like a human reaching out to grab her.

She yelled out and stumbled back.

She then saw the figure rise out of the water.

It looked like a naked woman made of light blue light.

It looked just like a ghost.

Emma quickly pulled out the sword Ichabod gave her and pointed it at the creature.

It just stared back at Emma looked very sad.

Emma saw this, and then began to lower her weapon.

But then suddenly, the creature unleashed a horrible ghostly wail that blasted into Emma's ears.

She screamed out in terror and threw her sword aside.

"Screw this!" she yelled.

She quickly pulled out her gun she still had and began firing at the creature.

The bullets how ever kept going right through it.

It began to float towards her slowly.

Emma continued to fire bullets while she kept backing up.

Soon she found herself up against a tree and the creature right above her.

She reached to reload her weapon but realized she had no ammo left.

The creature then reached down and grabbed Emma by the neck.

It lifted her up and stared straight into Emma's eyes, which were full of terror.

It then opened its mouth and began to suck something out of Emma.

She could feel her life being drained from her body.

But then suddenly, and arrow came flying right into the creature's head.

It dropped Emma and screeched out.

Emma coughed and gasped loudly and watched as the creature was suddenly reduced to white ash.

Emma saw Ichabod running at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichabod as ran to her and helped her up.

"What…the hell…was that?" gasped Emma.

"A Specter," said Ichabod. "A ghost that comes out during the day. It feeds on your soul until its sucked it out and turns you into one as well."

"Jesus," gasped Emma.

Ichabod looked up and then saw more Specters rising out of the water.

"Come on!" he yelled. "Run!"

Emma got up and began to run just as the Specters came right after them.

* * *

They soon made it back to the camp.

Emma saw Ichabod throw her a rifle, which she grabbed.

Ichabod then pulled out a strange looking lantern.

"What is that?" asked Emma.

"A magical lantern that can suck up any kind of ghost and turn it into light," said Ichabod. "But you need to hold enough of them off for me to prepare the spell and suck the rest up!"

"Where did all of these come from?" asked Emma as she saw the Specters coming at them.

"Must be poor folks that the Horned King sentenced to death by drowning as sacrifices to his masters," said Ichabod.

"He kills innocents just to give them to his master!?" yelled Emma.

"He's a ruthless demon king who's loyal to his masters," said Ichabod as he opened the lantern. "Now look out!"

Emma turned and saw the Specters closing in.

In the midst of shock she began to shoot them as Ichabod began chanting.

The ones she shot immediately died and turned to ash.

"I don't understand!" yelled Emma. "My gun didn't…"

"Only silver bullets can kill demons!" yelled Ichabod. "Or silver weapons!"

Emma continued to shoot but there were too many of them.

And the many times she had to keep reloading were difficult too.

"I'm almost done!" yelled Ichabod. "Just one more minute!"

"Hurry!" yelled Emma.

The Specters were now right at them.

Emma fired at them all one again, but wasted ammo too fast.

As she quickly tried to reload, one Specter tackled her on the ground.

She looked at it as it opened its mouth ready to drain her soul.

"ICHABOD!" yelled Emma.

Light began to form in the Specter's mouth.

"HEY YOU!" Ichabod yelled.

The Specter looked up just as Ichabod held out the lantern towards the army.

Suddenly all the Specters began to get sucked in.

They all wailed out as they were reduced to light and sucked straight in.

In a matter of moments, all the Specters were gone.

* * *

Emma sighed out in relief and looked at Ichabod.

He looked at the lantern with light inside it.

"Now we have light for tonight," he said.

He walked over and reached out his hand, which Emma took.

She stood up and stared at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"You have to be more careful," said Ichabod. "Demons are nothing to mess with. They do not hesitate to kill anything or anyone."

"I understand," said Emma.

"No you don't," said Ichabod. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Emma.

"Nowhere!" said Ichabod. "But we have business to take care of again before we continue on."

"With Katrina?" asked Emma.

"No with you!" exclaimed Ichabod happily. "I'm going to train you to be a demon hunter!"

Emma just stared at the smiling man silently.

"I'll never get home at this rate," she said in her mind.

* * *

 **Demon training? That sounds interesting? Does anyone have any ideas on how I could make that happen? I am asking for any ideas on how I can make Ichabod train Emma? I'll take anything.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**

 **(P.S. I thought I would put this out there. If this was a real season 6 of Once Upon a Time, I would want Adam Driver to be Ichabod Crane.)**


	8. Demon Training

Ichabod waited for Emma to finish getting dressed into the new clothes he gave her to wear for becoming a demon hunter.

Fighting in a dress was not easy as Ichabod told her.

Emma changed into an adventurer outfit similar to the one she had worn when the characters were trapped in an alternate universe caused by the Author.

She walked out and saw that Ichabod had laid out a bunch of weapons.

He stared at her and showed her all of them.

There were knives, a sword, different guns and rifles, and the crossbow.

Each of the ammunition was made of silver, and so were the knives and swords.

"Make your pick," said Ichabod.

"Do I really need a weapon?" asked Emma. "I mean I have magic."

"That doesn't do much against demons no matter how powerful it is and whose magic it belongs to," said Ichabod. "So chose a weapon or two so we can begin training."

Emma looked down, and then chose the silver sword and one of the handguns.

"Alright I have my weapons," said Emma. "Now what?"

"This," said Ichabod.

Emma turned around when suddenly Ichabod shoved liquid from a vile down her throat.

She gasped and coughed loudly after he finished feeding her it.

"What the hell was…" she began to say.

Suddenly, everything began to grow blurry.

She saw the world fading and she felt dizzy.

"What…did you…do to…" she said nauseously.

She fell on the ground with Ichabod standing above her.

* * *

Suddenly, everything went black for a split second.

And then suddenly her vision returned.

She blinked a couple of times, and looked around.

She was in a forest that wasn't Sleepy Hollow.

It was dark and she was all alone.

"Ichabod!?" she yelled out.

There was no reply.

She found herself still holding her weapons, but everything else was gone.

"Emma?" yelled a voice suddenly.

It was coming from inside her head, and she knew who it was.

"Ichabod?" she asked.

"Good you can hear me!" yelled Ichabod.

"What the hell was that vile you gave me?" she asked. "It tasted like poisoned piss!"

"Forgive me Emma, for I knew you wouldn't take it if I told you what it was," said Ichabod. "But this is how I became a demon hunter and how everyone else did."

"What is this?" asked Emma.

"It's a potion that will test you," said Ichabod. "You are asleep right now, and the must battle what the potion throws at you!"

"Throws at me?" asked Emma.

"Demons," said Ichabod. "Real life demons only in your mind. As you fight them, you will gain the experience and become a demon hunter."

"And how will this help me become a demon hunter?" asked Emma. "I see what it did to you but how? What happened to just training."

"Forgive me Emma," said Ichabod. "But this is demons you are going up against here. You have no skills to fight them. You were going to die back there against the Specters. This is the only way for you to be able to fight them. Battle the monsters in your mind."

"And how will I know if I succeed?" asked Emma.

"You'll wake up," said Ichabod. "Otherwise you will die."

Emma was just furiously silent.

"Where did the person who trained you with this potion get it in the first place," she growled.

"From the Horned King himself," said Ichabod.

Emma gasped.

"He used this potion to torture people with illusions of demons killing them, and then had them killed by the demons," said Ichabod. "So my master stole them from him in order to use it to train people to be demon hunters."

"So how does it work?" asked Emma.

"No time to explain!" yelled Ichabod. "The potion's curse is blocking me out now! You must fight each demon thrown at you until the big bad comes! Defeat him and you will win…."

Ichabod's voice drowned out and Emma was left in the dark in complete silence.

She was scared beyond belief.

"Damn you Ichabod!" she said to herself as she drew her sword. "You gave me a potion without the telling me I could be killed!"

She moved in a circle waiting for the first demon to attack her, knowing it was coming.

She was still muttering furiously to herself when she could hear footsteps moving in the shadows.

She prepared herself holding up her sword and ready for any attack.

But what she wasn't ready for was five tall demonic creatures to come running out at her.

Ichabod has shown Emma every demon in the land before all of this, and she knew these were Wendigos.

"I'm not going to die by some cannibalistic creature!" she yelled.

She charged at the Wendigos and sliced one with her sword.

The sword immediately caught fire when it made contact with a Wendigo.

Emma realized it was the swords doing. It was magically enchanted to fight any demon.

Every one of Ichabod's weapons were infused.

The Wendigo caught fire and was reduced to ash.

The other Wendigos looked at their fallen friend and roared loudly at Emma.

That was when she put away her sword and whipped out her pistol.

They came charging at her and Emma managed to run and slid under them, shooting two of them.

They too caught fire and were reduced to ash.

The other two roared and charged at Emma again.

Emma was just recovering so she didn't see the two Wendigos coming at her.

She tried to dodge them, but she only managed to dodge one.

The other one managed to claw her side, which she screeched out to.

The pain was real, and she could feel it.

She gripped her side and pressed down on it.

She then saw the two Wendigos come at her again.

She cursed under her breath, and then help out her hand.

She then blasted light magic right at the monsters.

It went through the demons and they roared out in pain, reducing to ash in the process.

Emma smiled at the piles of ash.

But there was no time to rest, for she could here more creatures coming, and they sounded a lot of faster.

And they were from everywhere.

She turned as a bunch of demon dog creatures came charging out of the shadows.

"Hellhounds," she said to herself recognizing the creatures.

They all pounced at her, and she dodged them by falling right on the ground.

They all rammed into each other and fell back.

She sat up on her knees and smiled, until something flew in and scratched her head.

She looked up and saw a bunch of humongous bat creatures flying around.

"Man-bats," she said.

She stood up to fight them, but then the Hellhounds stood up too, and they were angry.

Soon every creature was charging at Emma.

She stood tall and prepared, drawing her sword and gun.

All the demons then charged and attacked, and she was ready.

She spun in circles and swung her sword and fired her gun, hitting the demons attacking her.

She was too fast for them and she hit them and killed them.

Each of them was reduced to ash on impact.

* * *

Soon enough each of the demons was killed.

She smiled once again, until suddenly she felt an extremely cold breeze.

It was extremely cold and it filled with her with fear.

She suddenly could feel booming footsteps coming towards her.

She looked up at a towering creature standing above her.

It was a humongous horned demon monster with giant wings towering above her.

She recognized the demon without Ichabod telling her.

"A Chernabog!" she yelled.

She had once faced a Chernabog before in Storybrooke when it was released accidentally by Regina.

She defeated it by making it cross the town line and killing it.

Now she was facing one with a sword and a gun.

It looked down at her and roared loudly.

"Why is it attacking me though?" Emma asked herself. "These demons feed on evil!"

But the Chernabog slashed down and almost tore her in half.

She dodged in time and tried shooting it with her gun.

It had barely any effect on it.

The Chernabog roared out and kicked Emma hard.

She grunted and lied on the ground, and then she found the Chernabog standing above her.

It roared and then grabbed her head with its big hands.

Emma could suddenly feel darkness being poured in her mind.

It poisoned her and filled her with horrible nightmares and images.

She saw images of her friends and family being torn to shreds and burned alive.

"EMMMMMAAAAAAA!" everyone yelled.

She began to scream out in terror as the Chernabog laughed loudly.

* * *

From the outside world, Ichabod looked down at Emma's body.

She screamed out in terror.

He had to cover her mouth to muffle it from other demons or the Headless Horseman.

He had heard from whispers that he was traveling through the day today.

He stared down at the suffering Emma.

"Come on Emma!" he yelled. "You can do it! Be the Savior and demon hunter I know you are!"

* * *

From inside Emma's head, she screamed out.

She could feel darkness poisoning her veins.

She started to think she was beaten.

She looked up and saw the Chernabog coming down at her with its mouth open.

It was going to eat her head off.

She didn't want that. She didn't want to die.

She was not beaten yet.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" she yelled.

Suddenly, light magic blasted from her body and blasted the Chernabog off her.

The Chernabog was blasted back into a tree.

It looked up at Emma who was glowing with light.

He gave her the most horrible snarl ever.

It roared out loudly and soared right at her.

Emma took hold of sword, which was now infused with light.

She yelled out and charged at the Chernabog.

They then made contact, with the Chernabog missing her and Emma stabbing it with her sword.

The Chernabog roared out loudly, and then began to glow with light.

It then exploded everywhere and the whole woods were infused with light.

It blinded her.

* * *

The light soon subsided, and Emma opened her eyes.

She was back in the woods of Sleepy Hollow again.

She gasped heavily and looked around.

She saw Ichabod towering over her and laughing happily.

"You did it!" he said. "You did it Emma!"

Emma looked up at him and smiled.

"I did do it," she said.

Ichabod smiled, but then received a slap in the face.

"That's for putting me through that experience without telling me!" she yelled. "Is that how all you demon hunters were trained?"

Ichabod made a guilty face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That…was not actually how I became a demon hunter," said Ichabod.

"What?" Emma said sternly.

"I only did that because it was the only way to train the Savior fast enough," said Ichabod. "I knew that if you could fight through the nightmares and the demons you would be ready."

Emma just stared at Ichabod, and then punched him in the face.

Ichabod fell back and spat out blood.

"You crazy bastard," Emma said laughing.

Ichabod then began laughing too.

"Welcome," said Ichabod. "You are now a demon hunter."

Emma smiled.

"A new recruit!" laughed a voice. "But it will serve the shortest time!"

Emma and Ichabod looked up and saw the Headless Horseman above them.

"For the last time!" he yelled. "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME SAVIOR!"

Ichabod gathered everything as fast as he could and grabbed Emma putting her on his horse.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" he yelled.

They both road off as the Horseman yelled out and chased after them, once again.

* * *

 **An intense fight! Emma is a demon hunter and now the Horseman is back! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Please review always dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Deal with the Devil

"You said he was dead!" yelled Brom Bones. "You told me the Horseman killed him!"

Brom Bones stood before the Horned King, actually yelling at him.

He was the only weak mortal who ever dared to yell at the King of the Dead.

But the Horned King didn't care. He enjoyed it.

"You misunderstood me years ago," he said. "I told you that Crane was gone. The Horseman took care of him."

"Then why is he alive!?" yelled Brom Bones. "You call that gone!?"

"The Horseman made him flee this part of Sleepy Hollow," said the Horned King. "He left. He was gone. That's all you asked for when you came to me. For Ichabod to be gone and out of the way so you could have your wife."

"I meant I wanted him dead!" yelled Brom Bones.

"I did not want him dead," said the Horned King. "I wanted him alive so he could suffer over hearing you marry his true love."

Brom Bones stared at the demon with fire in his eyes.

"However I never expected him to have that much courage and strength that he would become a demon hunter," admitted the Horned King.

"You bastard!" yelled Brom Bones. "You are practically the devil himself! AND YET YOU COULD NOT SEE THIS WEAK FOOL BECOME…"

Before he could finish the Horned King sat up from his throne and held out his hand.

He then lifted Brom Bones into the air by the neck with magic and held him over his black cauldron.

"That is too much yelling," he said. "I will not tolerate you questioning my work and my methods of how I carry out deals with the devil and how I make people suffer!"

Brom Bones still glared at the Horned King, even though inside he was cowering over being held over the infamous black cauldron.

"Well you have made me suffer!" he yelled. "By not killing Ichabod Crane!"

The Horned King smirked and lowered Brom Bones closer to the boiling liquid.

He screamed out in terror.

"Have you forgotten what this cauldron does to people when they step inside it?" asked the Horned King.

Brom Bones yelled out in terror.

"Very well," said the Horned King. "Then I will refresh your memory."

He made a "come hither" motion with his fingers and Brom Bones was flicked towards him.

He landed in the Horned King's grasp and he grabbed him by the throat.

"Any person who steps foot in the black cauldron dies!" yelled the Horned King. "But that's not all! Everything about them dies with him or her!"

Brom Bones nodded rapidly letting him know he was listening.

"So if you stepped foot in the cauldron, you wouldn't only die, but so would you wife, your friends, your town that you own, and everything that belongs to you or that you are essentially the essential essence of! You will be erased entirely!" yelled the Horned King.

"Yes! Yes! I understand!" Brom Bones cried out with tears in his eyes.

The Horned King smiled and then dropped Brom Bones.

Brom Bones still shook with fear as he stared at the Horned King sitting back on his throne.

"Be gone with you!" he yelled. "I have too much on my hands."

"What could you possibly be doing right now that you can't help me with my problems?" asked Brom Bones.

"Your problems are not my concern," said the Horned King. "I have to find the Savior before she can escape Sleepy Hollow!"

"The what?" asked Brom Bones.

"The Savior," said the Horned King. "A woman by the name of Emma Swan. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming who has saved many of these realms!"

"What do you need her for?" asked Brom Bones.

"None of your business!" yelled the Horned King. "And as a matter of fact you should know who she is, for she was with Ichabod last night in the tavern."

"What!?" yelled Brom Bones. "That whore that I slapped was this Savior?"

"Correct," said the Horned King. "I need her as soon as possible, so maybe you would be willing to actually strike another deal with the devil."

"What do you want?" asked Brom Bones.

"I have the Headless Horseman searching for the Savior," said the Horned King. "But they keep escaping because of Ichabod, the only person capable of escaping his fate with the Headless Horseman. Because she is with them, they are somewhat uncatchable."

"What do you need me for?" asked Brom Bones.

"You run most these towns around Sleepy Hollow right?" asked the Horned King. "Marrying the daughter of Lady Van Tassel has made you some what of a celebrity or king yes?"

"Yeah that's right!" Brom Bones said proudly.

"Set up a bounty for Emma Swan," said the Horned King. "That will help me must easily. If you happen to get your hands on her, bring her to me."

"What's in it for me dealmaker?" asked Brom Bones.

"Get me the Savior," said the Horned King. "And I will make sure Ichabod is thrown in the black cauldron and everything about him, including the demon hunters, is gone. No one will ever speak his name again, and it will be as if he never existed."

Brom Bones grinned deviously.

The Horned King flicked his hand and a contract appeared floating in front of Brom Bones' face with a pen.

"Do we have a deal?" asked the Horned King.

Brom Bones took the pen and signed the paper.

"You've got yourself a deal," he said.

The Horned King smiled and made the contract disappear.

"And remember!" yelled the Horned King. "Nobody breaks a deal with the devil!"

Brom Bones nodded and walked out of the Horned King's lair.

* * *

Brom Bones had later returned home to where Katrina was waiting for him.

He opened the door and found his wife reading by the fire.

"Hello dear," he said.

Katrina looked up and smiled.

"Hello honey," she said.

Brom Bones hung up his coat and walked up to his wife and rubbed her shoulders.

"You said you were going to be out for only a little bit," said Katrina.

"Well something delayed me," said Brom Bones.

Katrina sighed heavily.

"What is it?" asked Brom Bones.

"Things are not right here," said Katrina. "The Headless Horseman has become more active, and now even during the day. I heard the wails of demons everywhere. And I even heard word that a traveler spotted people attacked by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse!"

She then looked at Brom Bones.

"And now also," she said. "Ichabod has returned."

Brom Bones sighed heavily.

"You told me he was dead," said Katrina. "You said he was spirited away by the Headless Horseman."

"That…was what I heard," said Brom Bones. "But apparently I heard only lies. He is alive. But there is more."

"What?" asked Katrina.

"The reason that I was late was because as I was coming home…" Brom Bones began to say.

He then took a deep breath and spoke.

"I ran into the Horned King," he said.

Katrina jumped and almost dropped her book in the fire.

"You met face to face with devil!?" she yelled. "And he didn't kill you!?"

"No," said Brom Bones. "Instead he gave me information."

"What kind of messed up information could he give to you?" asked Katrina.

"He told me Ichabod had become a vile criminal and has been committing crimes all across the land for the time we thought he was dead," said Brom Bones.

"But he was dressed up like a demon hunter," said Katrina.

"He only wears that to look creepy and sneaky," said Brom Bones. "The point is Ichabod has been stealing, killing, and constantly sleeping with lots of women."

Katrina was beginning to cry.

"Like that whore from last night?" she asked.

"No that lady is another deadly criminal," said Brom Bones. "And the Horned King has put me in charge of hunting down that girl."

"What does he want with her?" asked Katrina.

"Didn't tell me," said Brom Bones. "The point is I have to do what he says, and if I find Ichabod with her, I will put an end to his crimes."

"Are you going to kill him?" asked Katrina.

He looked at his wife.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"No," said Katrina shaking her head. "But I do want him punished!"

Brom Bones smiled and kissed Katrina's lips.

"Anything for my wife," he said.

He then hugged her tightly which she gave back.

Little did she know that he was smirking behind her back.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Damn Brom Bones! That dreadful bastard! He has brainwashed Katrina! Will Ichabod ever expose him? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Hero

Henry and all the others continued to travel through Sleepy Hollow in search of Emma.

They had walked through the big town in the morning in search of her, only to hear people mention her with another man.

That made Hook suspicious.

And then along the way they were attacked by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse again.

They were able to defend themselves and kill them again, but they knew they would be back.

Now night was falling and the gang was in the middle of the woods.

"We should camp here for the night," said Gold stopping everyone.

"We can't stop now!" yelled Mary Margaret.

"If we stop we may never rescue Swan," said Hook.

"If we don't rest we won't have any strength to search or walk.

"Besides…" groaned Violet. "My feet are killing me."

"Me too," sighed Henry.

Regina sighed and nodded.

"We'll rest here for the night," she said.

"Me and Robin will keep watch for the Horsemen," said David.

He and Robin took their weapons and began pacing around.

"And now for my tricks," said Gold.

He held out his hands and snapped his fingers.

Immediately a camp was made, with tents and a fireplace

"Pretty romantic eh?" he asked Belle.

Belle snorted and walked off.

Gold sighed sadly and angrily.

"She's not going to come back to you," said Regina. "You blew it."

"Not now!" yelled Gold. "I'll handle this."

He walked off to follow Belle into the forest.

* * *

Gold followed Belle for a while through the forest.

He followed her until she stood on the top of a small hill staring at the moon.

"Belle listen to me," Gold said walking up to her.

Belle turned and held out her finger.

"Stay away from me you beast!" she yelled.

"You don't understand Belle!" yelled Gold. "It's complicated!"

"No its not!" yelled Belle. "Its obvious! You chose the power of the dagger once again!"

"I did it because I can't let it go!" yelled Gold.

He sadly drew the dagger out from his coat and stared at it.

"The thing is I've had this power for so long, that its so hard for me to give it up, and try to so hard," he said.

Belle's anger went away as she stared at Gold.

"I love you…Belle," said Gold. "I will never stop loving you, but at the same time I can't stop loving my power."

"Why can't you just be happy with me?" asked Belle.

"Because when you've had something for so long, it is so hard to give it up," said Gold.

Belle sighed.

"But know this Belle!" yelled Gold. "I never had any intentions to use it for evil! There was nothing in this town I needed to use the power for!"

"Then you should've given it up!" yelled Belle. "Rumple I love you with all my heart! But I can't deal with this!"

"I don't want to lose you another time Belle," said Rumple. "I've lost you too many times already. I…"

Before he could finish, he froze and looked around.

"Rumple?" asked Belle. "What is it?"

Rumple looked back and forth and then straight at Belle with his eyes wide open.

"BELLE GET DOWN!" he yelled.

Before Belle could hit the ground, War himself appeared right over her.

Belle held her hands over her face to block herself.

War's horse stood on two legs and prepared to bash her in the face.

But then Gold blasted War with magic and threw him and his horse back into a tree.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled.

War was frantically trying to get back on his horse while trying to make it stand up.

From the distance they could hear everyone else yelling out in terror.

"They're all here," said Gold.

He grabbed Belle's arm and got her up.

"Come on we're going!" he yelled.

"Going!?" yelled Belle. "We're leaving them!?"

"We have to get out of Sleepy Hollow if we are to be together," said Gold as he tried to drag Belle but she broke free of his grasp.

"NO RUMPLE!" yelled Belle. "We are not leaving them!"

"You don't understand Belle!" yelled Gold. "These guys will not stop coming back from the dead until we are dead! If we're in a different realm like back home they can't reach us!"

"Or you could actually be a hero and a good guy for once and fight," said Belle.

"What?" asked Gold.

"If you want me to truly love you, and for me to show you that its true love," said Belle. "Then let me see the true hero in you. Go back and fight."

Rumple stared at Belle and then smiled.

Belle smiled too, until War appeared over Gold this time.

"RUMPLE!" she yelled.

War's horse was about to stop down on Gold, but then he took his Dark One dagger, flipped it so he was holding it the other way, and then stabbed War's horse right in the heart.

They both yelled out and immediately turned to ash.

"One down," Gold said.

He then turned to Belle.

"Three to go," he said.

Belle smiled and Gold teleported them back to camp.

* * *

At the camp everyone was struggling to fend off the other three horsemen.

Every time they came back they seemed to be much stronger.

"Must be picking up from our previous battles," yelled David as he clashed with Conquest.

"Just aim for the horses!" yelled Hook as he swung at Famine.

Mary Margaret and Robin shot arrows at the horses, but they were much smarter now and moved too fast.

Regina just threw fireball at anything evil that moved, but mostly Death who was on to her and the kids.

But yet to their best efforts they could not easily hold them off this time.

They found themselves losing and down on their knees.

The horsemen all stood over them.

"You're death shall be quick and painless," said Death. "I assure you."

"When you are dead I will feast on your souls and flesh," said Famine.

"We have won," said Conquest. "Now lets kill them."

They all held their swords above their heads preparing to strike everyone.

Everyone gripped one another waiting for the killing blow.

But then suddenly, the sounds of horses screaming was heard.

Everyone looked up and saw fiery spears in the horses, and Mr. Gold controlling them.

"Remember me?" he asked. "The Dark One?"

"No!" yelled Conquest.

"We got so far!" yelled Death.

"I'm still hungry!" yelled Famine.

"Well I guess I'm not so dark anymore," said Gold.

He made a fist and the horses all caught fire and turned to ash.

At the same time so did the other three horsemen.

They were dead again.

* * *

Everyone looked up and stared at Gold.

He walked up to everyone with the dagger in his hand.

"Forgive me guys," he said. "I was planning on leaving you all behind and taking just me and Belle out of here."

Everyone stared at him.

"But I realize now that power has turned me into a monster, and now I am going to learn to control it to prevent that," he said.

"Well good for you," said David standing up.

"Glad you finally came to your senses," said Regina.

Gold smiled and then was turned around by Belle and greeted by her lips.

"I love you," she whispered. "You're a hero."

Gold smiled and hugged Belle.

"Uh excuse me Gold?" asked Robin.

Gold looked at him and acknowledged him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You mentioned leaving Sleepy Hollow," said Robin. "Does that mean you actually know how to leave here!?"

Gold nodded and pointed out at the forest.

"On the other side of the forest lies a cottage where a brilliant sorcerer who enjoys making deals like me lives," he said. "If we can get to him, maybe he can help us find Emma and get out of here."

"Very well then," said Mary Margaret. "That's where we're headed."

"Right after we rest for the night," said Hook. "Then you lead us to the place Crocodile."

"Of course," said Gold with Belle hugging his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to."

All everyone saw was Gold and Belle crawl into a tent, zip it up, and constantly watch it shake and tumble.

* * *

 **Awwww! Belle and Rumple are back together and Rumple is now good. But its not over yet! Who could be this sorcerer Rumple mentioned? Stay tuned to find out because I am not giving any hints.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Friends on the Other Side

Emma and Ichabod rode through the forest through the night.

They had managed to lose the Headless Horseman hours ago.

Now they were riding off to their destination.

"Where are we headed?" asked Emma.

"To the only person who might be able to help us both," said Ichabod.

"Does this mean this mystery person can get me home?" asked Emma.

"And he can get me back Katrina," said Ichabod.

"How?" asked Emma. "Who is this man?"

"He's a sorcerer known to everyone in Sleepy Hollow," said Ichabod. "And he is fond of making deals, which is where the Horned King got his idea for each Dark One's love for making deals."

"Well now," said Emma. "Seems everyone has an inspiration."

"That may be so," said Ichabod. "But this guy is someone you do not want to mess with. He is as powerful as the Dark One himself, and he never lets a deal get broken."

"Can't wait to meet him," Emma said sarcastically.

* * *

Soon enough, the two of them reached their destination.

It looked like a shack with lights coming out of the windows.

Candles and bones hung from the windows and porch and there were several creepy looking masks all over the walls.

Ichabod and Emma got off the horse and walked up to the door.

Suddenly, the eyes on the masks around the door lite up.

"Welcome!" they yelled. "Welcome to Dr. F's Voodoo Emporium!"

"Home to Dr. F and his friends on the Other Side!" yelled another.

"Tarot readings, potions, deals with the devil, dreams come true!" yelled another.

"Here anything is…" one was about to say when Ichabod put up his hands.

"Yeah! Yeah!" complained Ichabod. "I know this ordeal! Is the doctor home?"

All the masks groaned and sighed.

"What a killjoy!" one yelled out.

"He ruined our welcome speech!" yelled another.

"We haven't said it in so long!" said another.

"Tsk! Tsk!" scoffed another. "How rude!"

"I repeat!" yelled Ichabod. "Is the doctor home?"

All the masks sighed.

"Yeah he's home," sighed a mask.

"Come on in," said another.

The door to the place suddenly opened on its own.

Ichabod and Emma looked at each other and walked inside.

As they walked inside Emma looked around the place in amazement.

Ichabod apparently recognized the place, as he didn't look surprised.

Emma stared at everything in sight.

There were shelves with potions and skulls and candles of different color flames.

More masks and even severed heads hung from the ceiling.

Emma swore they were staring at her as they walked through the place.

Emma then looked up ahead at the end of the shop.

There was a table with a crystal ball on it, and behind it hanging on the wall was a mask bigger and scarier then the others with smaller masks surrounding it.

* * *

As they walked towards the table, the huge mask suddenly opened its eyes and mouth and roared loudly.

It freaked Emma out but Ichabod stood his ground.

Smoke poured out of the mask's mouth and filled the area around the table.

Suddenly, the both of them could hear a laughing sound from in the smoke.

It laughed out wickedly and loudly.

Then as the smoke cleared, a man appeared spinning around in the smoke.

He laughed out loudly and then stopped spinning, revealing his face finally.

He was a dark skinned man wearing a long black cloak and purple vest that revealed his belly button.

He wore different rings of different colors and necklaces and earrings made of bones with jewels and skulls on them.

He had black lipstick, and also held a scepter with a purple crystal ball on it.

And finally, the very thing that stood out was his tall black top hat with a skull and crossbones on it.

He laughed and stared at Emma and Ichabod.

"Welcome! Welcome!" he yelled out. "Welcome to my home! Welcome…to the Other Side!"

All the masks and heads around laughed out with him.

Emma summoned enough courage to stand up and stand with Ichabod.

The man stared at them both and bowed to them.

"My name is Dr. Facilier," he said. "But you may also call me, the Shadow Man."

"Shadow Man eh?" asked Emma.

"That is right Emma Swan," said Dr. Facilier. "Or would you prefer the Savior?"

Emma stopped smiling.

"How do you…" she asked.

"There is nothing I do not know about anyone in this land," said Dr. Facilier. "I see and know everything. I have my friends on the Other Side prowling all of this land and telling me everything there is to know."

Emma began shaking rapidly.

"You are afraid," said Dr. Facilier. "You shouldn't be. I may be just like the Dark One, but I'm a little more kinder."

"That remains to be seen," said Emma.

"DO YOU DARE DEFY THE GREAT SHADOW MAN HIMSELF!?" roared out the humongous mask suddenly.

Emma fell the ground again.

"Hey! Hey!" yelled Dr. Facilier turning around. "Easy big guy! You remember who's the boss around here?"

"Yes…" sighed the big mask. "But don't forget who made me your servant!"

Dr. Facilier rolled his eyes and turned back to Emma and Ichabod.

"Now then!" he said happily sitting down at the table. "Let's get on to business! Come have a seat!"

Emma and Ichabod walked up and sat down at the table.

* * *

They both sat and stared at the smiling doctor.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a deck of tarot cards.

He then began to shuffle then constantly.

"Let us see what the cards say about you Ichabod Crane," he said.

Ichabod nodded and watched Dr. Facilier lay out three cards.

"Past, present, and future," he said. "The cards will tell what it looks like right now."

He flipped over each card and Ichabod looked at them.

The first card showed him and Katrina together.

"You were and still are in love with Katrina Van Tassel," said Dr. Facilier.

Ichabod sighed.

Dr. Facilier then showed the second card, which showed him standing in his current demon hunter clothing, but looking sad.

"But now because of Brom Bones, Katrina is now his wife and you live a sad life hunting the creatures that plague this land," he said.

Ichabod grunted and looked at the final card.

It showed only a grave, which freaked him out.

"Now your future is death, due to Brom Bones making another deal with the Horned King to have you captured along with Ms. Swan," said Dr. Facilier. "And Katrina will be the one who sentences you to death because of Brom Bones' deception."

Dr. Facilier laughed out slightly.

"No! No! No!" yelled Ichabod. "That cannot be my future!"

"Oh it doesn't," said Dr. Facilier.

He took the card and flipped it over, suddenly showing Ichabod and Katrina kissing and Brom Bones being beaten by townspeople.

"It can be changed!" said Dr. Facilier. "You can get your happy ending. I can get you your happy ending."

"How?" asked Ichabod. "I'm begging you tell me!"

Dr. Facilier smiled and took the crystal ball.

He waved his hand and showed him a paper sighed by Brom Bones.

"This is the deal Brom Bones made with the Horned King," he said. "I will get you this. You show this to everyone and especially Katrina, and they will tear him to pieces and Katrina will most definitely deliver the first blow."

Ichabod smiled, but then frowned.

"I assume this is not for free," he said.

Dr. Facilier smiled.

"All magic and deals come with a price," he said.

Ichabod nodded.

"What do you need?" he asked. "I'll get it for you. I'll do anything!"

Dr. Facilier giggled.

"Good," he said.

He waved his hand over the crystal ball and showed an image of a cave.

"In this cave lies a ferocious demon who has helped in terrorizing this land," he explained.

"Oh god…" gasped Ichabod. "This isn't what I think it is? Is it?"

Dr. Facilier smiled wickedly.

"It's the lair…of the Balrog," he said with a wicked devilish smile.

As he said the word "Balrog," lightning flashed outside.

"What's the Balrog?" asked Emma.

"It is a horrible and dark demon that plagues a huge part of Sleepy Hollow and has demolished several towns and burned tons of forests under the Horned King's command," said Ichabod. "It is an seemingly unstoppable demon that has killed thousands of warriors who dared to challenge it. No one has ever walked out of its cave alive. Not even the demon hunters dared to venture there."

Emma gulped loudly.

Ichabod turned to Dr. Facilier.

"You can't be serious!" he yelled.

"Oh but I am!" said Dr. Facilier. "Kill this beast and bring me one of its horns and I will get you the deal Brom Bones made."

"Did you not hear me!?" yelled Ichabod. "No one can kill that beast!"

"That is where you are wrong," said Dr. Facilier. "You have someone capable of killing it right next to you."

Ichabod looked at Emma.

"Me?" asked Emma.

"You are the Savior," said Dr. Facilier. "Your light magic may be only capable of killing it."

"Then come on!" yelled Emma standing up. "The faster we kill it the faster I can get this man to take me home!"

Ichabod groaned and stood up.

"Be careful you two!" yelled Dr. Facilier as they headed towards the door. "Brom Bones has already posted wanted posters of you both. Be on the look out!"

Ichabod waved his hand goodbye and walked out the door with Emma.

Dr. Facilier smiled and rested against his chair.

"Do they have any chance against the beast?" asked the giant mask.

"This is the Balrog we're talking about!" said a smaller mask.

"And that is the Savior with that man," said Dr. Facilier. "For once in this wretched world and in my wretched life, I have hope."

* * *

Emma and Ichabod walked out and into the road.

"So where is this beast?" asked Emma.

"Emma you need to calm down!" yelled Ichabod. "You have no idea what this crazy witchdoctor is asking us to kill."

"Hey!" yelled a mask on the door. "We heard that!"

All the masks grunted out loudly.

"Shut up!" yelled Ichabod.

The masks scoffed.

He then turned to Emma again.

"This creature is beyond any of us," he said. "Even if you are the Savior."

"I don't care," said Emma. "And I honestly don't care about you! I care about getting home. And since you have a deal with the Shadow Man right now, we have to deal with that before I get my way home."

Ichabod sighed.

"If we're going to deal with this beast, then we are going to need help," said Ichabod.

"What kind of help?" asked Emma. "Every town is after us because of Mr. Brom Bastard."

"Not everyone," said Ichabod. "I still have my loyal friends."

"You mean the other demon hunters?" asked Emma.

"Yup," said Ichabod. "Looks like I have to give them a call."

Emma watched as Ichabod walked off to contact his friends, via magically.

All she could think about was this Balrog, and what kind of creature they were going up against.

But most of all she thought about everyone back home worrying about her.

Yet she didn't even know they were here with her.

* * *

 **We meet Dr. Facilier, who I decided to add to this story! And I have also added the Balrog from the Lord of the Rings. I did that because if Once Upon a Time in Wonderland had the Grendel, I can have the Balrog. And next up we meet the demon hunters, which are people you may recognize from other stories.**

 **Anyway stay tuned to find out more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. The Demon Hunters

Emma waited in a tavern in town sipping a mug.

Ichabod had gone to meet up with the other demon hunters.

She sat with her hood up to hide her face.

She and Ichabod had seen wanted posters with them on it put up by Brom Bones.

They had to be extremely careful.

She had waited a half an hour before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Ichabod.

"Come quietly," he said. "The others are waiting out of town in the woods."

Emma nodded and quietly got up following Ichabod.

She felt that other people around were staring at them.

She wondered if they all knew who they were under their hoods.

They however managed to get out of the town safely and quietly and into the woods.

* * *

They walked for a while until they could see a campfire ahead and people surrounding it.

Emma knew that they had to be the other demon hunters.

There were five of them, all wearing the same clothing as Ichabod.

They all saw the two walk up to them.

"Hey Ichabod," said one of them. "You're here."

"And I've brought the Savior," said Ichabod.

"Um…hi," said Emma.

The demon hunter that just spoke stood up.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said.

He pulled off his hood, and revealed the face of a boy in his teenage years.

Emma was shocked.

"You're…boy?" she asked. "A boy!?"

"Surprised?" asked the boy. "You should be."

He walked up to Emma and kissed her hand.

"My name is Taran," he said. "I'm the leader of the Demon Hunters."

"Um…hi," said Emma.

"Everyone please introduce yourselves," said Taran.

Everyone stood up and took off their hoods.

Two of them were men, one being about a year younger then the other.

The younger one had long hair and the other one wore glasses.

The other two was a man and even a woman, both dark skinned.

"Hello," said the two men. "We're the brothers Grimm."

"My name is Jacob Grimm," said the older one.

"And I'm Wilhelm Grimm," said the younger one. "Call me Will."

"Hello," said Emma.

"And I'm Tiana," said the woman. "This is my husband."

She pointed at the man next to her.

"I'm Naveen," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello…everyone," said Emma.

"Come Emma," said Taran. "Have a seat."

Emma nodded and sat down around the fire.

Ichabod joined everyone.

* * *

Everyone sat down and stared at each other quietly for a bit.

"So Ichabod," said Taran. "I believe you have dire reasons for calling all of us."

"I just made a deal with Dr. Facilier," said Ichabod.

Everyone gasped out.

"You mean you were messing with the Shadow Man?" asked Tiana.

"You remember what we told you happened to us by doing that?" complained Naveen.

"Don't remind us," said Jacob. "We almost cooked you for dinner until we found out you two were frogs."

"Frogs?" asked Emma.

"Tiana and Naveen were once turned into frogs by Dr. Facilier," said Taran. "We snuck into his house and got them a potion to turn them back."

"It was practically suicide," said Naveen.

He then smiled a hugged Tiana.

"But worth it," he said.

"Two peasants who were turn into frogs and now are man and wife and demon hunters," said Will. "How poetic."

"All right I know!" yelled Ichabod. "But this was a dire situation."

"How dire?" asked Taran.

"I asked Shadow Man if he could help me expose Brom Bones and get me Katrina back," said Ichabod. "And he told me he would help me if I…I…"

He stammered as he tried to get the words out.

"Spit it out man!" yelled Jacob.

"If I killed the Balrog and got one of its horns," sighed Ichabod.

Everyone gasped loudly, and once again coincidently lightning flashed.

"The Balrog!?" yelled Taran. "Are you daft man!?"

"No one has ever survived fighting the Balrog!" yelled Tiana. "That was why the great wizards banished it to Sleepy Hollow."

"Yeah that's right!" growled Will. "Wizards don't give a shit about the people still living here and they send the Balrog to Sleepy Hollow!"

"Not now Will!" yelled Naveen. "The point is that this is suicide."

"Not entirely," said Ichabod. "We have her."

Everyone stared at Emma, who just raised her hands in panic.

"Just because she is the Savior and the warrior of light magic," said Taran. "Doesn't mean she can kill the Balrog."

"She can if we're fighting with her," said Ichabod. "I need you guys. We need you guys. Killing the Balrog and fulfilling my deal is the only way I can get Emma back home and away from the Horned King."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Come on guys," said Ichabod. "Wouldn't it be nice to have one of the evilest demons in this land dead? And don't you all want to see me with Katrina and Brom Bones in the dirt?"

Everyone stared in silence.

"Plus, won't it be great if Emma is away from the Horned King so whatever he has planned for her won't happen?" asked Ichabod. "Because I can tell whatever he has planned, it is not good."

Everyone sighed again, and then Taran stood up.

"I brought you in," said Taran. "And when I did you were weeping over Katrina."

Then he smiled.

"And I will help you get her back," he said drawing a sword with a golden hilt.

Ichabod smiled.

"Count us in!" yelled Jacob and Will standing up. "The Balrog killed our mother, and we will finally avenge her."

Emma smiled too.

"If it's true love your after," said Tiana. "Then we'll help you get it."

"Right," said Naveen. "Count us in too."

Ichabod smiled and stared at everyone.

"We'll then," he said grabbing his gun. "Let's go kill the Balrog."

All the demon hunters cheered out and then Emma joined in.

They were going to kill the beast.

* * *

 **We have met the other demon hunters! Taran from the Black Cauldron, Tiana and Naveen, and I even added the Brothers Grimm for some reason. I don't know why, but it came to mind and I chose to use them, along with other actual characters from other stories. So stay tuned for more.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. The Balrog

The demon hunters and Emma traveled a while to their destination.

They all traveled until they got to a mountain.

They all looked up at a cave high up.

There was a small bit of orange light coming out of it.

"Is that it?" asked Emma.

"Yes," said Ichabod. "The lair of the Balrog."

"How do we get up there?" asked Emma.

"That's easy," said Taran stepping up to the mountain.

He shined a light from his lantern he was holding and revealed a rope on the side of the wall.

"The first warriors who challenged the Balrog left this here," he said. "They never made it out alive so it remained here for other brave fools to challenge it."

"So does this mean we are brave fools?" asked Emma.

"Maybe so," said Taran grabbing the rope and beginning to climb. "But I'm not about to run away in fear!"

Everyone yelled out in courageousness and began to climb too.

Emma went up last, still a little frightened.

But she knew that apparently only she could have a chance against the demon.

* * *

Soon enough everyone made it to the entrance to the cave.

Ichabod immediately drew his sword while the others drew a gun or sword as well.

Emma took out both her pistol and silver short sword.

"On my lead," said Ichabod.

Everyone began to creep inside the cave.

The only source of light came from the light up ahead.

They walked on, slightly feeling fear fill them up.

Emma was the one who was most scared.

She was not like the demon hunters, and not even a demon hunter at that.

So she was most certain that if anyone was going to die, it was going to be her.

They walked through the tunnel and soon into the opening at the end.

They found themselves in an underworld like place with torches and a huge lava pit in the middle of it.

"What is this place?" asked Emma. "A volcano?"

"It was once and old mine," said Jacob.

"Until the Balrog took it over," said Will.

"Well then where is the bastard?" asked Ichabod.

He ran out into the open.

"COME OUT HERE YOU MONSTER!" he yelled.

"Ichabod what are you doing!?" yelled Taran. "You're going to get us killed!"

" _You fools,"_ a voice suddenly said in their minds. _"You are already dead."_

* * *

Everyone sprung to action, preparing the weapons for any sudden attack.

Emma's heart beat rapidly against her chest.

" _Your already scared,"_ said the voice again. _"And I haven't even come out of hiding."_

"Then come out here already!" yelled Ichabod.

"You idiot!" yelled Naveen. "You…"

Before he could finish, something sprung right out of the lava.

Everyone yelled out in fear and stared at a humongous demonic creature stood before them standing in the lava.

It was huge and black with parts of it's body glowing from the inside.

It had huge horns on its face curled down, and it had flaming wings and a huge pointy tail.

It stared down at everyone breathing angrily.

"It's the Balrog," sighed Taran.

" _No,"_ said the Balrog. _"I am…your doom. There is no escape for anyone, and I will devour you and your souls."_

Ichabod growled and gripped his sword.

"DIE YOU DEVIL!" he yelled.

He charged right at him with his sword raised.

The Balrog smirked and raised his giant arm and smacked Ichabod back.

Ichabod was thrown right into the wall.

"Ichabod!" yelled Emma.

"You idiot!" yelled Taran. "You can't just attack that thing head on!"

"Well have you got any better ideas!?" yelled Ichabod.

" _Yes,"_ said the Balrog. _"Die now."_

It took in some breath, and blasted fire from its mouth.

As the flames flew at everyone, they were suddenly blocked.

Everyone looked up and saw Emma making a shield with light magic.

It blocked the Balrog's attack.

" _Light magic,"_ growled the beast. _"The Savior. The only one who can stand up to my power!"_

Emma looked at her hands and then at the beast.

"So it is true," she said.

She summoned enough strength and blasted the fire right back at the Balrog, burning it.

It roared out loudly and fell back in the lava.

Everyone just looked at Emma, who went to pick up her weapons she dropped so she could use her magic.

"How about everyone behind me?" she asked.

She was no longer afraid.

Everyone looked at each other, and then nodded.

They all stood up behind Emma and held their weapons, just as the Balrog came rising out of the lava again.

It roared loudly and spread its flaming wings taking into the air and hovering above the lava.

"ATTACK!" yelled Emma.

Everyone yelled and ran at the beast.

The Balrog threw back it's arm and suddenly a whip made of lava appeared in its hand.

"Watch out for that!" yelled Tiana.

The Balrog roared and cracked it down towards everyone.

Emma used her magic and blasted it away from them, giving the gunslingers a chance to attack the Balrog.

Bullets riddled the Balrog but barely did anything.

It roared out again and slammed on the ground, making the earth rise up at everyone.

The gang was thrown around and onto the ground.

Everyone quickly attempted to recover.

The Balrog held its fist above Ichabod and slammed down towards him.

Ichabod grabbed his sword and stabbed the hand as it was coming down.

He held his sword in the hand, twisting it and making the Balrog yell out in anger.

"Feel that you devil!" yelled Ichabod.

Emma then took her chance and blasted magic and the Balrog's face.

It roared out loudly, actually damaging it.

"Now everyone!" yelled Emma.

Everyone charged again and began swinging at the Balrog's chest.

The swung and cut the beast, yet it barely did anything.

The Balrog roared and spun in a circle, smacking everyone away with its massive wings and making Ichabod fly right off, leaving his sword in the Balrog's hand.

Everyone struggled to stand up, but the Balrog immediately cracked his whip down at everyone.

Rocks and debris flew at the gang and damaged them.

The Balrog didn't stop there however, and proceeded to breath fire again.

Emma managed to make another shield in time.

But yet the beast wasn't stopping.

Everyone stood up and charged again.

Ichabod riddle the beast with bullets while everyone else swung and shot it while attempting to dodge its fists.

But the whip was the troubling part, and its fire breath.

After a while of doing no damage, everyone was beat.

And that was when the demon unleashed it's secret weapon.

Instead of fire, it blasted dark electricity from both its wings.

Lightning bolts shot everywhere and nobody could dodge them.

They were shocked and damaged badly, and now on the ground.

* * *

Everyone was too weak to continue.

Emma lied on the ground, desperately trying to stand up.

Just then, the Balrog rose out of the pit and stood right above Emma, staring down at her.

She could feel fear filling her up again.

" _I'll kill you first Savior,"_ the Balrog said. _"Then there will be no one who can stand up to me. This is my land! I scorch and kill when I please, and no one will ever kill me."_

Emma saw the creature reaching out for her, but then she saw it.

The Balrog was reaching out for her, with the hand that had Ichabod's sword in it.

She then had an idea.

She infused her hands with light magic just as the Balrog was about to grab her.

Then with all her strength, she reached out for the sword.

She grabbed it and then suddenly white light blasted from the blade of the sword.

The Balrog roared out as the light went right through it's hand.

Emma suddenly felt strength return to her, and she pulled the sword out of the Balrog's hand.

Once she pulled it out, the Balrog's hand disintegrated and broke apart.

It roared out loudly, and glared at Emma.

It then began to swing its whip and crack it near her.

The blade glowed bright in Emma's hands, and she was ready.

The creature cracked down at her, but she clashed with it, smacking the whip away.

The Balrog growled and constantly cracked down, but Emma blocked every single one.

She then slashed towards the Balrog, making a wave of light blast from her sword and hit the Balrog.

It roared out loudly and lunged at Emma.

She first held out her sword, and blasted white magic at it's face.

It badly burned it, and now it was angry.

It once more lunged out at Emma, and then Emma stabbed it square in its heart.

It roared out loudly as a beam of light shot out of it's back through its chest.

Emma kept it in for a while, while everyone watched.

Then she took it out and stepped back.

The Balrog thrashed around in pain, clutching its chest.

And then, after its final roar, it became silent.

It then fell right down at Emma's feet and never moved again.

The Balrog was finally dead.

* * *

Everyone was honestly shocked at what Emma did.

She had just killed the evilest demon known to mankind, right next to the Chernabog and possibly the Horned King and many more.

She stared at everyone who stared at her in shock.

"Okay…" stammered Taran.

"Nice work girl!" yelled Jacob.

"It was epic!" yelled Naveen.

Ichabod smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Taught her everything I know," he said.

"Oh like how to attack head on?" mocked Tiana.

"Oh shut it!" yelled Ichabod grabbing Emma's short sword.

"Um…don't you want your own sword back?" she asked.

"No girl you keep it!" said Ichabod. "You deserve it more! Take it back home."

He used the short sword to cut off one of the horns of the Balrog.

He lifted it over his shoulder and stared at Emma.

"Because home is where you are going after we deliver this," he said.

* * *

 **Wow! Emma killed the Balrog! Now they can get her home! Or can she go home? What about the others that she doesn't even know are here? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Captured

The gang kept walking through the forest heading towards the place Mr. Gold told them about.

"So who is this guy again?" asked Regina.

"All I can say is that he is someone who can help us easily find Emma," said Gold. "Unfortunately, he always does things for a price."

"So he's just like you," said David.

"Pretty much," said Gold.

"And his name?" asked Robin.

"Don't remember," said Gold. "But I know what his house will look like."

"How?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Because he has a fascination with Voodoo," said Gold.

Everyone sighed and just continued to follow him.

* * *

They had walked for an about an hour until finally they reached their destination.

They looked up at Dr. F's Voodoo Emporium.

"So this man can help us get Emma for real?" asked Belle.

"Yup," said Gold,

Everyone walked up to the door with creepy masks on them.

"WELCOME!" all the masks yelled out startling everyone.

"Welcome to Dr. F's Voodoo Emporium!" yelled a mask.

"Where all your dreams…"

"I don't have time for this!" yelled Hook.

All the masks stopped and snorted.

"Damn!" yelled a mask. "So many rude people today."

"We request an audience with this Dr. F," said David.

"Terribly sorry," said a mask. "But the doctor is not in right now."

"WHAT!?" everyone but Gold yelled out.

"Yeah! He left for a while," said a mask. "Said he had important business to take care of after he sent his recent clients out on a mission to complete a deal."

"When will he be back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Heck if we know!" said a mask. "Come back later!"

The masks' eyes then stopped glowing and went back to sleep.

"Hey you stupid heads!" yelled Hook. "Wake up!"

The masks did not stir.

"Great…" sighed Robin. "Now what do we do?"

"That's a great question!" said a voice from the shadows.

Everyone was startled.

"And we have a great answer!" said another voice.

Everyone then realized who it was.

They saw the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse come out of the woods and stand before them.

"Great…" sighed Regina. "This again."

"We don't have time to fight!" yelled Hook.

"Oh but we are not here to fight," said a new voice.

Everyone looked ahead and saw another horseman walk out of the shadows and stand in front of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

They then noticed he had no head.

It was the Headless Horseman.

"You!" yelled David. "You're the one who took our daughter!"

"Where is Emma you bastard!?" yelled Mary Margaret.

"Honestly I don't know right now," said the Headless Horseman. "She escaped me the moment we got here. But I'm not here for her."

"What are you here for then?" asked Belle.

"Why for you guys! Of course!" said the Headless Horseman. "We're taking you back to my master!"

"Like hell you are!" yelled Robin as he fired his crossbow.

The Headless Horseman caught the arrow before it could hit him.

He threw it aside and then snapped his fingers, getting the attention of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

He then pointed at the gang and they charged.

Corned and too weak to fight back, everyone just screamed as they were attacked and knocked out.

* * *

Henry blinked a couple of times, his vision slowly returning to him.

He looked around and then found himself in a small cage that was hanging from the ceiling.

He immediately got up and grabbed the bars, shaking the cage.

"Let me out!" he yelled. "Horseman! Let me out!"

"The Headless Horseman is not here right now boy," said a voice that immediately filled Henry up with fear.

He looked around, seeing where it was coming from.

Instead he saw everyone else in hanging cages as well.

They were all coming to as well.

"Henry!" yelled out Violet. "Help me!"

"I can't!" yelled Henry.

"Henry! Don't worry!" yelled Regina. "I'll get you out!"

"It's no use," said the same voice again. "Those bars are magic proof."

Everyone then looked down towards the ground and saw him.

A horned demon sitting on a throne chair and drinking blood from a goblet.

Below them they also saw a huge boiling cauldron.

The demon got out of his chair and stared up at everyone.

"You guys have been quite a nuisance to me," said the Horned King.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hook. "We don't even know you!"

"You're presence in my land is being a nuisance to me," said the Horned King. "And your goal to bring home the Savior is a nuisance too."

"Who are you demon?" asked Robin.

"He is the Horned King," said Gold. "The very demon king who rules Sleepy Hollow and is responsible for creating darkness itself."

"Huh," said Regina. "So this Horned King down there is responsible for the darkness that has plagued everyone and everything."

The Horned King chuckled.

"Seriously?" he asked. "People still call me the Horned King?"

"No one dares ever to speak your name," said Gold.

"Well I think you should all know me by my true name," said the Horned King.

He grabbed his robes and bowed with them.

"I am the great demon king of this land," he said. "My name is…Moloch."

The name sent a shiver up everyone's spine.

"Moloch?" asked Henry.

"Yes boy," said Moloch. "That is my name."

"Don't you dare talk to my son demon!" yelled Regina.

"Your not in a position to make demands," said Moloch. "Neither should you be yelling at me. Not unless you want to be thrown in the Black Cauldron."

"Trust me," said Gold. "You don't."

"Ah yes!" said Moloch. "The Dark One has finally returned home to his master."

"I am…my own master!" yelled Gold.

"Look!" yelled Hook. "What do you want with us!?"

"Why you all are bait for the Savior," said Moloch. "She has escaped me too many times because of the demon hunter she has joined forces with."

"Who?" asked David.

"Doesn't matter," said Moloch. "All I know is that if I have the people she truly cares about, she will do anything I say."

"She'll never follow you!" yelled Mary Margaret.

"Oh yes she will," said Moloch. "You see, the easiest way to make anyone do what you ask is if you take the very thing they care about and you threaten them with it."

He then held out his hand and then a skull from a shelf flew into his grip.

"Like this little feller right here," he said. "The real head of the Headless Horseman."

"That's the Horseman's head?" asked Regina.

"It's what's used to control him," said Moloch. "Hades and Satan used it to make him do their bidding until they gave him to me. And also since they are both connected, if this is destroyed, so will the Horseman."

The heroes growled angrily.

"The things we love the most are powerful," said Moloch. "Because they can control you so easily."

"You're a monster," growled Hook. "A bloody monster!"

"Why thank you!" said Moloch. "Because you know it is true!"

* * *

Before Hook could reply, light shined from the Black Cauldron.

Moloch turned around and looked inside, and then squealed.

"Sorry kiddos!" he said. "But I have business to take care of."

He threw the Horseman head back on the shelf and then it switched places with a rolled up piece of paper.

"I'll be right back!" he said.

Everyone watched as he disappeared into gray smoke, and left everyone dangling in the air.

"I hate Sleepy Hollow," groaned Hook.

"We'll never get Emma back!" whined Henry.

"Don't say that!" said Regina. "We will see her again!"

"How?" asked Henry.

"We just have to have hope kid," said David.

Henry just lied back against his cage and let his feet dangle from it.

Everyone was left there waiting for a miracle to happen.

A miracle that would help get Emma back and bring everyone home happily.

* * *

 **Wow! We actually get the Horned King's name! For all of you who don't know, Moloch is the main villain from the TV show Sleepy Hollow, so I decided to tie it in here. It is the name of the Horned King. Anyway what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Taken

Emma and everyone else walked through the forest back to Dr. Facilier's house.

Ichabod had the Balrog's horn slung over his shoulder.

"Finally," he said. "With this I can get back Katrina."

"And with that I can get home," said Emma. "Away from this wretched, horrible, filthy land called…"

"Hey!" yelled Taran. "This is our home! We resent that!"

"Sorry…" sighed Emma.

"Come on guys!" yelled Ichabod running happily ahead. "Let's go! Catch up!"

The gang shook their heads and sighed happily, and took off after him.

* * *

They soon reached the shack again.

When they got to the door, the masks began their routine again.

"WELCOME!" they yelled. "Welcome too…"

"ENOUGH!" Ichabod yelled. "Jesus that is so annoying! And we don't need to go through it again!"

All the masks growled.

"So rude!" yelled one.

"So impatient!" yelled another.

"So pushy!" yelled yet another.

"So ready to break you all in half if you don't let us in!" yelled Ichabod.

"Hey come on man!" said Jacob. "Don't be rude!"

"Yeah come on man!" said a mask.

Ichabod turned around glared at them.

"Even with that face that won't help us," said a mask. "Because regrettably the doctor is…"

"Hello!" yelled a voice from the road.

Everyone turned and saw Dr. Facilier walk out of the shadows, holding something in his hand.

"Oh!" said a mask. "Never mind!"

Everyone sighed and then faced the Shadow Man.

"So my hunch was right," he said. "You did manage to kill the Balrog."

"And we got the horn!" Ichabod yelled happily showing him the bag.

"Well then it's a good thing I went ahead and got this," said Dr. Facilier.

He showed Ichabod what he was holding in his hand, which was a rolled up piece of paper.

"Is that…" Ichabod gasped.

"Brom Bones' deal he made with the Horned King," said Dr. Facilier. "Show the townspeople that and Katrina will be back in your arms safely."

"Thank you!" yelled Ichabod.

Without thinking he threw Dr. Facilier the horn, which he caught.

He smiled and then handed Ichabod the paper.

Ichabod squealed out with joy as he spun in circles holding up the paper.

Taran shook his head happily.

"He's nuts," he admitted.

"Now then!" Dr. Facilier said clapping his hands. "Shall we go inside and take care of Emma?"

"Only me and Emma are going inside," said Ichabod. "The others are taking off."

"What?" asked Tiana. "We didn't say we were."

"But…" Ichabod said.

"Not without seeing Brom Bones get mauled," said Will.

Ichabod smiled.

"Just take care of Emma and then we can see the fun," said Taran. "We'll wait out here."

Ichabod nodded and then he and Emma followed Dr. Facilier inside.

* * *

They all sat at the same table as before, with the crystal ball in the middle of everyone.

Dr. Facilier placed the Balrog horn on the table, and then crossed his fingers.

"So Emma," he said. "What is it that you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Emma. "I want to go home!"

"Home! Of course!" exclaimed Dr. Facilier. "Back to Storybrooke!"

"Yeah," said Emma. "So just tell me whatever I need to get for you and then send me home."

"You in that much of a rush to get home?" asked Dr. Facilier.

"Well yeah," said Emma.

"But let me ask you," said Dr. Facilier. "Are you sure you want to leave Sleepy Hollow without them?"

"Them?" asked Emma. "Who?"

"Let me show you," said Dr. Facilier.

He waved his hand over the crystal ball and an image appeared.

It was one that Emma did not like.

She could see everyone trapped in hanging cages.

She fell back in shock.

"My god!" she exclaimed. "Everyone is here!?"

"Yes," said Dr. Facilier. "They've been searching for you for the past few days."

"You bastard!" yelled Emma. "You're keeping them hostage!"

"Oh no dear!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "Not me! Someone else."

"Who?" asked Emma.

"Really only one other guess," said a voice from outside.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone could feel a cold breeze.

All the candles in the shack went out and the door burst open.

Emma and Ichabod turned around and shrieked out in fear as the Horned King stood there.

"Welcome Horned King," said Dr. Facilier. "Or should I call you, Moloch?"

Ichabod gasped at that name.

"Moloch?" asked Emma.

"It's his real name!" exclaimed Ichabod. "And it's the one no one speaks anymore."

"Oh please demon hunter," said Moloch. "Why so shy?"

Ichabod and Emma were about to attack him when suddenly he held out his hand and put a spell on them.

They were immediately brought to the ground and held there.

Emma struggled to get up, but she couldn't.

She then immediately froze as Moloch stood right over her and faced Dr. Facilier.

"You have done well," he said.

"Just remember we still have a deal!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "If I give you this horn, you have to clear my debts!"

"Why of course!" said Moloch. "After all you did get me the Savior."

"You double-crossing witch doctor!" yelled Ichabod. "You tricked us into getting the horn for your own debt!"

"Sorry kid," said Dr. Facilier. "But it was the only way. And it's not all bad. You still get to keep the Brom Bones deal."

Ichabod hesitated and stared up at Moloch.

"Do what you wish with it and Brom Bones," he said. "He was never going to succeed in retrieving you two. He's a disgrace to this land. And I can't wait to see him get mauled."

Ichabod growled and clutched his fists.

Dr. Facilier then handed Moloch the Balrog horn.

He smiled as he stared at it.

"Finally," he said. "With the horn of the darkest demon in existence, I can finally complete my spell!"

He then made the horn disappear into smoke and transport back to his cave.

"Now then!" said Dr. Facilier. "Relieve me of my debt!"

Moloch turned around and smiled.

"Sorry doctor," he said. "But no can do."

"WHAT!?" yelled Dr. Facilier. "YOU PROMISED!"

"Yes I did," said Moloch. "But if you have forgotten you made a deal that attached to your soul. I can't relieve of that since that soul is mine now."

Dr. Facilier growled and stood up.

"Then all I need to do is kill you!" he yelled.

He blasted magic from his scepter, but Moloch held out his hand and absorbed it.

"What?" gasped Dr. Facilier.

"You fool," said Moloch. "I gave you that magic. You honestly think you can hurt me?"

He held out his hand again and made Dr. Facilier fly right into his grasp, holding him by his neck.

"And it would not be wise to piss off the demon holding your soul," he said.

Dr. Facilier timidly stared back at the huge mask on his wall that was smiling with purple smoke coming out of its mouth.

Moloch then threw Dr. Facilier back into the wall and knocked him out.

He brushed his hands and then stared down at Emma, who was beyond scared.

"I've been waiting for you Savior," he said. "I have big plans for you."

"Big plans?" asked Emma.

"Why yes," said Moloch. "You're going to come with me right now and see for yourself."

Emma opened her mouth to reply but Moloch stopped her.

"And if you even think about saying no, which I know you are going to say," he said. "Then I will mercilessly slaughter each of your friends and family here."

Emma's eyes popped open.

"I'm debating who I should start with and how I should kill him or her," said Moloch. "Perhaps I'll start with tearing your true love apart limb by limb. Or maybe I will skin your son alive and make you watch me burn his corpse. Or…"

"OKAY! OKAY!" cried out Emma. "I'll do whatever you say! Just please don't hurt them!"

Moloch laughed out loudly.

"Good choice," he said.

"Emma no," said Ichabod.

"I'm sorry Ichabod," she said. "Don't worry about me though. Get Katrina back. Please go have your happy ending."

Before Ichabod could say anything Moloch waved his hand and they both disappeared into smoke.

Ichabod was lifted of his spell and all the candles were lit again.

He stared at where Emma and Moloch were.

He then buried his hands in his face.

"I have failed the Savior," he sighed. "I'm a disgrace."

Emma was now in the hands of the Horned King himself.

* * *

 **Oh no! Moloch has taken Emma! What can Ichabod do? Can he do anything? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Revealing the Truth

Ichabod sat sadly right in front of Dr. Facilier who was sitting sadly too.

They had been both manipulated by Moloch, and now he has Emma.

Now he could achieve his master plan, whatever the hell it was.

He sat sadly on the ground looking at the deal Brom Bones made with Moloch.

He was tricked into getting that deal, and Dr. Facilier helped him.

"If it's any consolation to you," said Dr. Facilier. "I'm sorry kid."

"It's not your fault," sighed Ichabod. "The Horned King is a manipulative and deceiving creature, and a bastard."

"What does he want with that girl anyway?" asked Dr. Facilier. "You've obviously seen the future. What is it?"

"He wants to…" Ichabod started to say.

Suddenly the door burst open and all the demon hunters came running in.

"What happened!?" yelled Taran. "Where's Emma!?"

"The Horned King took her," sighed Ichabod. "Moloch took her."

"That's…not good," said Naveen.

"Damn right its not!" yelled Ichabod. "Where the hell were you guys!? You were all right outside!"

"We were knocked out by him," sighed Will. "He came out of nowhere."

"And now he has Emma," sighed Jacob. "So now he can do whatever he planned to do with her."

"There has to be a way to stop him," said Taran. "We need to get back Emma."

"How?" asked Ichabod. "Even as demon hunters we don't stand a chance got straight on against the Horned King."

"It's true," said Dr. Facilier. "He has hundreds of legions of demons at his command, and let's not forget the Headless Horseman and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. You would need an army to stand any chance."

"Where are we going to get an army?" asked Tiana.

"Don't you see?" asked Dr. Facilier. "Your ticket to your army is in Ichabod's hand."

Everyone looked at the paper in Ichabod's hand.

"You show that to everyone, reveal Brom Bones, and they will be at your feet," said Dr. Facilier.

"I guess…its worth a shot," said Ichabod.

"Come on man," said Taran. "Let's get your Katrina back."

* * *

Soon enough, the gang was in front of the tavern where Brom Bones was hanging out currently.

"Go in there Ichabod," said Taran. "Teach that bastard a lesson and turn him against everyone."

Ichabod gulped but then nodded.

The gang knew the plan and they were ready.

The demon hunters ran to hide while Ichabod walked up to the door.

He took a deep breath, listened to the people inside the tavern a little with Brom Bones being the loudest, and then he kicked open the door loudly.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at Ichabod.

"BROM BONES!" he yelled. "It's me! Ichabod!"

Brom Bones looked up and stood up from his table.

"Crane!" he yelled. "So you finally turn yourself in to me!"

"That's right!" yelled Ichabod as Brom Bones walked up to him. "You got me!"

Brom Bones stood tall above him with Katrina by his side.

"Ichabod…" she sighed.

"Hello…Katrina," said Ichabod.

Brom Bones then grabbed him by his neck and held him up in the air.

"So the famous Ichabod Crane, turns himself into me just so he could be executed," he said.

"Is that what you plan to do to me?" asked Ichabod. "Kill me?"

"You're a criminal Ichabod!" yelled Katrina. "You dress like a demon hunter to be shady!"

Ichabod said nothing. He knew Brom Bones had brainwashed her.

"Everyone!" Brom Bones yelled to the tavern. "Tell everyone that I will be executing the evil Ichabod Crane tonight!"

People began to cheer and ran out to tell everyone.

Yet Ichabod wanted all this to happen.

* * *

Later the whole town and others from other towns came to see the execution.

Ichabod stood with a rope around his neck on a gallows.

Brom Bones stood near him with Katrina.

"People!" yelled Brom Bones when all the people were gathered. "Here stands a deadly criminal across all of Sleepy Hollow!"

The town all booed Ichabod who just stood smiling.

"Now he stands to be executed for all his crimes!" yelled Brom Bones.

An executioner wearing a mask came over to the lever, ready to pull.

"Do you have anything to say before I send you away to Hell?" asked Brom Bones to Ichabod.

"Actually yes," said Ichabod.

He looked at Katrina and reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper.

"Babe, I think you need to see this," he said.

Katrina hesitantly walked up to Ichabod and took the paper.

Brom Bones saw the type of paper and knew what it was.

"W…where did you get that!?" he yelled.

"A little friend of yours Brom Bones," said Ichabod.

Katrina almost fainted after reading the paper.

"Brom Bones!" she yelled. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Babe listen!" said Brom Bones. "I can explain!"

"Explain this!" yelled Katrina.

"Mrs. Bones!" yelled someone in the crowd. "What is it?"

"It's not Mrs. Bones," said Katrina. "Not after this!"

She showed everyone the paper while Brom Bones was freaking out.

"It's a deal Brom Bones made…with the Horned King!" she yelled.

Everyone gasped out in shock.

"No!" yelled Brom Bones. "It's a lie! Ichabod wrote that paper!"

"No he didn't," said Katrina. "This is your handwriting! And I'll read it out loud!"

"No don't!" yelled Brom Bones. "Executioner! Kill this bastard!"

The Executioner just shook his head and walked away.

Katrina then began reading the deal.

"I, Brom Bones, hereby sign this deal, that I shall obey the great and mighty Moloch's demands," she read. "I will set up bounties to find Ichabod Crane and Emma Swan, the Savior. I will deliver Emma Swan to Lord Moloch and in exchange he will kill Ichabod Crane for me."

Everyone was shocked.

Brom Bones said nothing, but was too upset and shocked.

"That's not all," said Ichabod. "Everyone listen! Brom Bones is responsible for bringing the Headless Horseman to Sleepy Hollow!"

"WHAT!?" they all yelled.

"That's a goddamn lie!" yelled Brom Bones.

"He went to the Horned King and asked him to get rid of me!" yelled Ichabod. "So the Horned King sent the Headless Horseman to kill me, and has been roaming this land ever since!"

He looked at Brom Bones.

"Brom Bones is responsible for every evil thing the Horseman and the Horned King has done!" he yelled.

Everyone stared ferociously at Brom Bones, and Katrina was beyond pissed.

"No…no…please!" yelled Brom Bones.

"And to think that I loved you!" yelled Katrina. "I feel so dirty and awful for sleeping with a vile person like you!"

"No babe please!" yelled Brom Bones.

Katrina shook her head and then took the ring off her finger and threw it on the ground.

Brom Bones cried out over that.

"This marriage is over," she said. "I am not your wife!"

Everyone cheered out.

"Hey babe," said Ichabod. "Get me loose?"

"Of course," said Katrina.

She happily walked up to him, but then Brom Bones knocked her to the ground.

Everyone gasped out as he then took out a pistol and held it at Ichabod's head.

"This man is going to die tonight!" he yelled. "I don't care who I am or what I have done! He dies!"

Ichabod smirked and laughed.

"I don't think so," he said.

He whistled loudly, and then suddenly a pistol was fired and knocked Brom Bones' pistol out of his hand.

Everyone turned around and saw Jacob and Will walk out.

Brom Bones was shocked, and then from behind him Taran, Naveen, and Tiana came out from behind the gallows.

"The demon hunters!" yelled someone.

"Have at this man!" yelled Taran.

He pushed Brom Bones right off the stage and into the crowd.

All the people stood over him, and then he yelled out as they all tackled and began beating him.

While people were cheering out in Brom Bones' misery, the demon hunters untied Ichabod.

Once he was free, Katrina ran up and kissed his lips.

"I'm so sorry for marrying him!" she cried. "For marrying a horrible person like him!"

"It's okay," said Ichabod. "You have me now."

He walked up to the crowd and got their attention.

"From now on!" he yelled. "This is my town! You all follow me! Okay?"

Everyone cheered out and went back to beating Brom Bones.

"We'll wait until they've had their fun," said Ichabod.

He then turned to Katrina.

"How about we have some fun until they're all done?" he asked.

Katrina giggled.

"There are rooms upstairs the tavern," she said. "Carry me."

Ichabod smiled and picked up Katrina carrying her to the tavern bridal style.

The demon hunters giggled as they sat down on the gallows, letting their feet dangle, and watched Brom Bones get beat.

Taran took out bottle of alcohol and drank from it.

"Aren't you still too young to drink?" asked Jacob.

"Screw off," said Taran. "I'm enjoying this."

They all laughed as Brom Bones was crying out in pain and misery.

* * *

Soon enough later, everyone was done with making Brom Bones pay for bringing the Headless Horseman here, and everything else he's done.

He was dragged off to prison and his contract was burned.

They honestly didn't care if the Horned King was going to come and kill him. They wanted nothing to do with Brom Bones anymore.

Ichabod had gathered everyone again and stood with Katrina and the demon hunters.

"People we are gathered here because we need all your help," said Ichabod. "The Horned King has captured the girl, Emma Swan, and has terrible plans for her."

"What plans?" asked a townsperson.

"Plans that could destroy us all," said Ichabod. "And I know you don't want that."

People shook their heads.

"Only one way to stop this!" yelled Taran. "All of us, including all of you, must team up and fight against the Horned King!"

"What!?" tons of people yelled.

"Ichabod…" gasped Katrina. "That's suicide!"

"If we don't do this," said Ichabod. "We will never be married."

He looked at everyone.

"The Horned King, or Moloch, has taken too much from us!" he yelled. "He took us away from our home in the Enchanted Forest! He has plagued our forest and land, and has killed tons of us for no reason! He must be stopped!"

People started agreeing.

"So we all must rise up and take on the Horned King!" yelled Ichabod. "We must…take down…THE HORNED KING!"

Everyone yelled out and cheered.

Ichabod smiled and stared at everyone.

They were all going to take down the Horned King.

* * *

 **Will they really be able to? Can they stop him? What has happened to Emma and still what does Moloch have in plans for her? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Anyway I need a big favor from you all. If you are a fan of the book series, the Kingdom Keepers, then I need you to do something. I have a friend who has been writing a Kingdom Keepers story, and I am the only one reading it. I would like you all to go and check it out. The user is BigEZ98 and his story is called Fairlie Keepers. Please do this for me and for him.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. The Black Swan

Emma had no idea where she was.

She felt like she was waking up from a horrible nightmare.

She slowly and weakly opened her eyes.

Everything was completely blurry, yet she could see it was a bright room.

And she felt weird, like she wasn't even on the ground.

Soon enough her eyesight returned to her.

She saw that she was in some kind of cave lair, and she was chained to the ceiling by her legs, arms, and chest like a snow angel over a bubbling cauldron.

She screamed out over the sight of it.

"Where the hell am I!?" she yelled.

"MOM!" yelled a voice that made Emma stop cold.

Emma looked up and saw Henry in a hanging cage, along with Hook, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold, Belle, Robin, and Violet in separate hanging cages.

She began to cry at the sight of Henry.

"Henry!" she cried out.

Henry immediately began to bang against the walls of his cage, making it rock back and forth.

Soon he banged hard enough that he reached Emma.

She grabbed a bar on his cage, and then Henry grabbed her hand and she grabbed his.

Henry just began rubbing her hand while Emma caressed his cheek.

"I've missed you," Emma cried.

"Mommy…" cried Henry. "I love you."

Emma smiled, wanting to hug her son so badly.

* * *

"Aw, happy reunion isn't it?" asked a voice.

The voice was so recognizably scary that Emma immediately let go of Henry and made his cage bang into the wall.

"OW!" yelled Henry as he crashed.

"Sorry!" cried out Emma.

"Are you okay Swan?" asked Hook.

"Yeah love," said Emma. "I'm good."

"Oh Emma," cried out Mary Margaret and David.

"Mom, Dad," sighed Emma.

"HEY!" yelled the voice again. "I thought I was talking."

Everyone looked down and saw Moloch standing below them.

"My, my, my," he said. "Such a brave and handsome crew."

He chuckled loudly.

"A sheriff, an author, a princess, a stable boy, a mayor, a thief, a pirate, the Dark One, a maid, and a weak little girl," he said.

"HEY!" yelled Henry. "Don't you dare call Violet those names!"

"Henry don't!" yelled Emma. "It won't do any good!"

"What's with the get up Emma?" asked Regina.

"Oh," said Emma looking at her clothes. "I joined the demons hunters."

"The what?" asked Robin.

"HEYYYYYYY!" roared out Moloch. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Everyone freaked out at the powerful demon howl stared down at Moloch.

"Now then Savior," he said. "Perhaps it may interest you to see what's in store for you."

He began to walk towards the Black Cauldron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma.

"I've had plans for you for so long after you were no longer the Dark One," said Moloch. "I had tried to track you down but you were in the Underworld."

"Why are you after me?" asked Emma.

Moloch looked up at her and glared at her.

"Because you are a disgrace," he said. "You are a disgrace to every Dark One who has ever lived."

"What!?" Emma yelled almost laughing.

"You betrayed everything the Dark Ones do and tried to destroy the darkness," said Moloch. "My darkness! My beautiful darkness that I had created to spread across the world!"

Emma was looking down at Moloch, who was beginning to put different ingredients in the cauldron.

"Because it is evil!" she yelled. "And it deserves to be destroyed!"

"Well lucky for you Hook became the Dark One, almost completed his plans, but then betrayed darkness as well, but he died for that and I don't care about him," said Moloch. "Because Rumpelstiltskin saved the darkness."

He looked up at Gold.

"I thank you for that," he said.

Gold didn't reply.

Emma watching him mix things around in the cauldron.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Patience Savior," said Moloch. "After all soon no one will be calling you the Savior."

"What are you talking about demon!?" yelled Emma now getting frustrated.

"I've had big plans for years now but have never been able to activate them," said Moloch. "I've been stuck in Sleepy Hollow unable to escape."

He then looked at the skull on a shelf next to his throne.

"Only he has been able to travel through realms," he said.

"The Headless Horseman," said David.

"Correct," said Moloch. "And when I finally found you, Emma, I realized it was you that I needed."

"Need for what?" asked Emma.

"To complete my plans!" yelled Moloch. "To spread darkness to all other realms and even the one you come from!"

Emma and everyone were shocked.

"You'd have to be insane to think that I will willingly help you!" yelled Emma.

Moloch laughed out loudly.

"I knew you would say that!" he laughed.

He then stopped laughing.

"That is why I had Dr. Facilier make you get this," he said.

He reached down and picked up the Balrog horn.

"With this horn that came from the darkest demon in the whole world," said Moloch. "I can recreate the same darkness that runs through the blood of the Dark One, only it will be much darker and too powerful to resist."

Emma was now getting scared.

"And what are you going to do with it?" she asked.

"Why I'm going to put it in you!" laughed Moloch. "You see the spell requires someone with this blood, and since you are a disgrace to the Dark Ones, I'm going to put it in you and make you something darker than the Dark One!"

"NO!" yelled Emma.

"You can't do this Moloch!" yelled Gold. "You have no idea what kind of power you are playing with!"

"As long as there is power my apprentice," said Moloch holding the horn over the cauldron. "I'm happy."

He then let go of the horn and dropped it in the cauldron.

"DON'T DO THIS!" yelled Gold.

"Too late," said Moloch as the horn melted into the pot. "It's in there, and no one can reach in and grab it, or else them and their legacy dies."

Everyone watched as the horn dissolved and then the pot began bubbling black liquid.

Everyone was freaking out, but Emma was more because she was the one hanging over it.

"Now then," said Moloch walking over to a lever. "We begin."

He pulled the lever down and Emma began to get lower towards the cauldron.

"No! NO!" she yelled.

"EMMA!" yelled out Mary Margaret and David.

"You monster!" yelled Regina. "Let her go!"

"Oh I will!" said Moloch. "Let her go right into the darkness."

"Mom please!" yelled Henry. "Resist it! Don't let it consume you!"

"Don't worry kid," said Emma trying to smile. "I'll be alright!"

Soon she was low enough that her stomach was just about to touch the cauldron water.

She struggled to break free, but it was no use.

Moloch held out his hand towards the cauldron, and suddenly the dark goo began to flow into Emma's mouth.

She screamed out in pain as it was absorbed.

Everyone screamed out in terror as the darkness began to flow into all the openings Emma had.

"It goes through every opening you have," Moloch said. "Meant to torture you."

He laughed menacingly as the darkness went through every opening, including her ears, her nose and even her two openings that were covered up.

That grossed everyone out and hurt Emma even more.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" yelled Henry.

"Relax boy," said Moloch. "It is almost over."

Soon enough, all the darkness went into Emma, and then she became silent.

* * *

Everyone just stared at her as she hung in the air lifelessly.

Moloch held out his hand and Emma's chains were broken.

She floated in the air and Moloch brought her over to him and flipped her over so she was facing up.

"Get away from Swan!" yelled Hook.

"Swan is not here anymore," said Moloch.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Arise now Emma," he said. "Rise up and be reborn!"

He pressed his finger down on Emma's forehead, and suddenly her eyes burst open.

Everyone was surprised at then, but then they noticed something.

Her eyes were blood red.

She looked up and smiled.

Moloch flipper her up straight and planted her on the ground.

She stood up and just smiled at everyone.

"Mom?" asked Henry.

"Yeah Henry," said Emma. "Mom is right here."

"Are you Swan?" asked Hook.

"Emma?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm here everyone," said "Emma is, but not the Savior."

Everyone was scared.

"I am, reborn," she said.

Everyone glared at Moloch.

"You bastard!" yelled David. "What have you done to her!?"

"I've made her into something worse than the Dark One," said Moloch. "She is now, the Black Swan."

"Black Swan?" asked Emma. "I like the sound of that."

They both laughed out menacingly as everyone stared at them both scared shitless.

That thing was not Emma anymore.

It was dark.

* * *

 **Oh no! Emma has been transformed! What can everyone do? One thing you can do is watch the new Once Upon a Time episode tomorrow night! IT STARTS AGAIN! YEAH!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Battle of Sleepy Hollow

Everyone stared in fear at the creature that was once Emma Swan.

She was now filled with complete and utter darkness, and a servant to Moloch, the Horned King.

"Swan please!" yelled Hook. "You have to break free from the darkness!"

"Oh but why?" asked Emma. "I just got it. And I already love it!"

"No Emma!" yelled Mary Margaret. "You have to wake up! It's Moloch! He's done this to you! It's not you!"

"Well it is now," said Emma. "And I like it."

"Mom…" sobbed Henry.

Emma smiled and turned to Moloch.

"So boss," she said. "What kind of trouble shall we get into?"

"No trouble unfortunately," said Moloch. "But I have dark plans that we are going to complete."

"Sweet!" said Emma. "I can't wait!"

Everyone just stared down at her.

The darkness didn't just turn her evil, but insane as well.

Moloch then saw the cauldron glowing.

He walked over and looked into it seeing the Headless Horseman with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

"What is it Horseman?" he asked.

"Crane has apparently gotten the town to join him!" yelled the Horseman. "I think Brom Bones failed!"

Moloch grunted.

"I knew he would fail," he said. "I'll take care of him later."

"And that's not all!" yelled War. "He's got an army of the townspeople heading towards us right now! It's war!"

"I think they want their Emma back and you dead," said Conquest. "They won't stop!"

Moloch smiled and clasped his fingers together.

"We'll use them as bait!" he said. "I'll have an army ready to take on their army with the Horsemen."

He turned to Emma and looked down at her.

"You stay here and wait for Crane," he said. "Everyone is coming here thinking I am here, but we'll trick them."

"Where are you going master?" asked Emma.

"To start our spell to complete our master plan," said Moloch. "You will join me when Ichabod Crane is dead."

Emma looked up at everyone in cages.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Don't bother killing them," said Moloch. "They are all going to watch their precious Savior destroy the world. Bring them once you are done."

Emma smiled and bowed to Moloch.

"As you wish master," she said.

Moloch waved his hand and he and the Black Cauldron disappeared into smoke.

Emma smiled and looked up at everyone.

"So," she said. "Shall we have a little fun?"

Everyone just cringed and sobbed at the evil girl on the ground.

* * *

Ichabod and his army of the demon hunters and villagers from everywhere with weapons and anything else for fighting marched through the woods.

They were all headed towards Moloch's lair.

"Alright people," said Ichabod. "This is it!"

Everyone was yelling out, when suddenly Taran stopped them.

"What is it?" asked Ichabod.

"Listen," said Taran.

Everyone listened, and they could hear the sounds of wailing and galloping.

"The horsemen!" yelled a villager.

Ichabod drew his pistol and sword.

"And demons too," he growled.

Everyone saw in the distance the Headless Horseman, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and an army of demons charging at them.

"No more running away!" yelled Ichabod. "Today we take back our land!"

Katrina stood next to Ichabod ready to fight.

"I'm ready," she said.

Ichabod smiled and stared up at the army.

The Horsemen stood down at them and then raised their swords.

"CHARGE!" they yelled and the entire army came running down the hill.

All of Ichabod's army stayed where they were.

"We let them make the first attack," he said. "They're too reckless."

All the demons came charging, and everyone held out their weapons, pointing them straight at the army.

The horsemen saw their trick, and let themselves fall back slightly, letting the demons take the lead.

Just as Ichabod predicted, the demons leading and few behind them came recklessly charging and them and were impaled by every weapon pointed at them.

"Demons are so stupid," Ichabod said to himself. "They literally have no brains."

But just as the first wave was killed all the other demons came running into Ichabod's army and fighting everyone.

"NOW WE FIGHT!" yelled Ichabod as he sliced at a demon.

Everyone yelled out and began fighting the demons.

* * *

Lots of villagers were killed immediately due to inexperience with fighting, but others still fought courageously.

The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were being held back by the demon hunters.

Ichabod however had his own plans.

He was going to take down the Headless Horseman, and then make it to Emma while everyone else held off the army.

He fought bravely through the crowd, slicing demons and spilling their guts.

Soon enough he made it out, only to face the Headless Horseman.

He got off Daredevil and drew his sword.

"You're going down Horseman," said Ichabod.

"You know you can't kill me!" yelled the Horseman.

"I don't need to," said Ichabod. "I just need to weaken you enough for me to get to Emma."

The Horseman laughed out.

"It's too late to save Emma!" he laughed.

Ichabod growled, knowing what he could mean.

"I don't care," he said.

He clutched his sword and swung at the Horseman.

They both clashed together, and did the same constantly.

They swung at each other and almost kept hitting each other.

Ichabod clashed again and punched the Horseman in the chest, but since he was wearing armor he hurt his hand.

He yelled out and rubbed his hand, giving the Headless Horseman a chance to kick him onto the ground.

Ichabod looked up as the Horseman was prepared to stab him.

He rolled out the way in time and grabbed his sword again.

He sliced at the Horseman again and tried to kick him this time.

He did everything he could, but no matter what he could not knock him out.

"You fool," said the Horseman. "I have no head! You can't make me unconscious!"

Ichabod growled out, but then he saw what became an idea.

He saw the pumpkin head on the side of his belt, and then he kicked it.

The Headless Horseman yelled out in pain.

"I knew it!" yelled Ichabod. "That pumpkin is your head!"

He swung his sword at it and completely destroyed it.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled the Horseman as suddenly his voice began to become muffled.

He could no longer talk, nor see.

As he was waving his hands around searching for Ichabod, it gave him the opportunity to run.

He looked back at the war and then ran to Moloch's lair.

* * *

He soon reached it, burst through the door and ran straight to the room.

Along the way, he began to hear the sounds of people screaming out.

"Oh no," he said to himself. "That must be the others!"

Soon enough he reached the room, and found himself staring at Emma who was holding up her hands at the ceiling.

He looked at her, then looked and saw Moloch and the Black Cauldron were gone, and then up at the ceiling.

Ichabod was horrified to see Emma making small fire appear under the cages of the gang, making it cook them slightly like eggs.

"Emma!" he yelled. "What are you doing!? Why are you torturing your family!? And where is Moloch!?"

Emma stopped torturing everyone and turned towards Ichabod.

It was then that he noticed her blood red eyes.

"Master is busy right now," she said. "It's just you and me, but after I kill you it will be only me."

"No…" sighed Ichabod. "Moloch succeeded."

"He will always win," said Emma.

She then snapped her fingers and made a sword with a long wavy blade appear in her hands.

"And now this is the part where the famous Ichabod Crane finally dies," she said.

Ichabod grunted and drew his sword.

"I'm not going to die here," he said. "But I won't kill you!"

Emma laughed.

"You were the one who trained me," she said. "Now the student is the master."

"We'll see about that," growled Ichabod.

With that statement, he charged at Emma and made the first attack.

* * *

 **Oh no! Ichabod and Emma are fighting now. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!'**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Student vs Teacher

Ichabod charged right at Emma with his sword raised high.

He had no intentions of killing her, but he had to weaken her and figure out what to do after.

He knew Moloch did this to her, for he had foreseen this long ago happening to her.

He was attempting to stop all this, but he had failed.

And he knew what would happen soon if he didn't save her.

He couldn't think about that now. He had to fight Emma.

He slashed down at her, but suddenly she teleported.

She appeared right behind her and slashed his back.

Ichabod cried out as some blood dripped down his back.

Good thing he was wearing some armor, but it still hurt.

He turned around and slashed again, and Emma blocked his attack.

She parried at the same time and Ichabod staggered back.

Ichabod recovered and swung again.

Emma parried again, smiling evilly.

Ichabod recovered again, and then furiously kept slashing.

Emma kept blocking and blocking, using only one hand.

Meanwhile everyone above was watching.

"Where the hell did Emma learn to fight like that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Even dark, she could never be that skilled," said Hook.

"Oh this?" asked Emma looking up while holding back Ichabod's next attack.

She then looked at Ichabod.

"I had a great teacher," she said. "He made me a demon hunter."

Everyone stared at Ichabod who smiled sheepishly.

That gave Emma the chance to blast him back into the wall.

He looked up weakly as Emma was forming a fireball.

She threw it and Ichabod dodged it in time.

Ichabod quickly stood up as Emma was making another fireball.

He was backed up against the shelf, and he had nowhere to run.

* * *

"Hold it Swan!" yelled a voice suddenly.

Emma turned and saw the Headless Horseman with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse walk in.

"What the?" said Ichabod. "I though you were…"

"We took care of the army you brought," said the Horseman. "We didn't kill them, at least not yet. But they all will."

"Especially that delicious slut of yours," said Famine. "Damn she looks tasty."

"We always win boy," said Conquest. "We fight on until the end."

"Your death is inevitable," said Death. "Our master's master demands it."

"And you will die now Crane," said the Horseman drawing his sword. "Finally I can kill you. Because it is my wish, and my master's demand."

Ichabod fearfully backed up against the shelf again, and then suddenly something fell on his shoulder.

He grabbed it and saw it a skull.

He then realized that it was the head of the Horseman himself.

Emma stared wide-eyed at it while Ichabod heard the Horseman gasping and breathing heavily.

"Give that back," said Emma.

Ichabod looked at her, and then the Horseman.

"Well Horseman," he said. "Looks like you need a new master. No actually check that. You need no master."

He then threw the skull towards the Horseman.

Emma ran to grab it, but the Horseman pushed her out of the way and grabbed it.

He wasted no time and put the skull oh his neck bone sticking slightly out.

"NO!" yelled Emma.

From afar, Moloch could sense it.

He was not happy.

The Horseman stood up and waited a few seconds.

Suddenly, he started yelling out in pain.

The skull at the same time moved its mouth.

It was beginning to turn gray and grow yucky stuff.

It was hair and flesh.

The Horseman gripped his head and yelled out, and then eyeballs popped into the two sockets.

He was now down on his knees as his hair finished growing back and he stopped yelling out.

He was now panting heavily and everyone was staring at him.

* * *

Slowly the Horseman stepped up, and then looked up.

Everyone saw his face, completely reattached and full of flesh.

"Crane," he said. "I am in your debt. You have finally freed me."

Ichabod stared at him and then nodded.

The Horseman turned to Emma and looked at her.

"Your master no longer controls me," he said. "No one can."

Emma smiled and formed a fireball.

"Which means that you are mortal and can be killed," she said smiling.

Suddenly the sounds of chains rustling and cages opening her heard.

Emma looked and saw the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse had freed everyone.

"What are you…" asked Emma.

"We follow the Headless Horseman to wherever he goes," said Conquest.

"We will end this war Moloch has started," said War.

"Don't make us kill you Savior," said Death. "We don't want to."

Everyone walked up and surrounded her.

"Emma don't do this," said David.

"You can break free!" said Regina. "Please Emma!"

"Mom…" said Henry. "Don't be a villain. Be the Savior you..."

"NOOOOOO!" wailed Emma.

Everyone jumped.

"There is no Savior!" yelled Emma. "I am…the Black Swan! And you will not stop my and my master's plans!"

She waved her hand and turned into smoke.

* * *

Everyone looked at each other after Emma disappeared.

"She's in there," said Mary Margaret. "I know it!"

"We need to find her," said the Horseman. "We need to stop Moloch. I will fight by you until this over and then I must move on."

"So must us," said Conquest. "Our journey is soon over, hopefully."

"Don't worry guys," said a voice. "I can help."

Everyone turned and saw Dr. Facilier standing in the doorway.

"Where are they?" asked Rumple. "We must hurry."

"Purgatory," said Dr. Facilier. "It's the place where lost souls who died in Sleepy Hollow await to go to Heaven or Hell. They're trapped there."

"Just like the Underworld," said Hook.

"Being cut off from the world, Moloch made an Underworld where he traps everything and everyone he's killed or has been killed," said Dr. Facilier. "And he and Emma are going to enact a spell that will suck up all light from every realm and trap it there."

"How do you know this?" asked Robin.

"I know everything around Sleepy Hollow," said Dr. Facilier. "My friends on the Other Side see everything."

"How far is it?" asked David.

"It's not in the forest," said Dr. Facilier. "It's in other realm in this land."

"Can you take us?" asked Regina.

"What do you take me for?" asked Dr. Facilier.

"A man who makes a deal with everything?" asked Ichabod.

"I thought that was the Crocodile," said Hook.

"Hey!" yelled Henry. "We need to get there now!"

"You're right," said Mary Margaret. "Take us doctor."

Dr. Facilier nodded and waved his hand.

Everyone disappeared into smoke heading to stop Moloch.

* * *

 **Well let's see. The Headless Horseman is free and on everyone's side now, but they need to stop Moloch! Can they? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Emma's Not Here

Moloch was waiting in an open area in Purgatory.

The Black Cauldron bubbled in front of him.

Around him he saw souls of people whom he had killed or had killed floating around.

They were all trapped there, for his entertainment.

He loved watching people suffer.

They couldn't move on because he wouldn't let them.

So he was watching them suffer and cry out while he was waiting for Emma to come so they could begin their plans.

"Any moment now," he said to himself.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and Emma came out of it.

"Forgive me master," she said bowing sadly. "The heroes have freed the Headless Horseman. He fights with them now."

"Does not matter," said Moloch. "They cannot stop us. Nothing will."

Emma smiled and stared at the cauldron.

"Is it time master?" she asked.

"It defiantly is," said Moloch. "Now that I have you, the Savior, and your power under my control, we have the power to activate this curse and break the barriers placed on Sleepy Hollow."

"And then we will be able to open portals to every other realm, including the one I'm from, and suck out all light and put darkness in its place!" Emma said.

"Exactly," said Moloch. "Our darkness will replace their light forever."

Emma couldn't help but laugh out menacingly and crazily while Moloch just stared into the cauldron.

"Any moment now," he kept saying.

* * *

Soon enough, on another side of Purgatory, all the heroes poofed out of smoke.

They all took one look around at the sight of dead souls floating around and screamed, except for Ichabod, the horsemen, Facilier, and Rumple.

"My god!" exclaimed Regina.

"Literally an Underworld down here!" cried Mary Margaret.

"Yes indeed," said a voice. "And soon it will be your Underworld!"

Everyone turned to see shadowy spirits surrounding them.

"Moloch's minions!" yelled Ichabod.

"They won't stop us!" yelled David drawing his sword.

"Me neither," said Facilier forming a ball of magic. "I've got some bad juju to set on Moloch for betraying me."

"Don't we all have a reason to kill Moloch?" asked Rumple. "Let's go get him!"

Everyone nodded and charged at the army of darkness.

Except for Belle, Henry, and Violet who couldn't fight.

"I've had enough of this," Henry stated.

He then took off.

"Henry!" yelled Belle. "Where are you going!?"

"TO FIND MY MOM!" Henry yelled.

"Henry! NO!" yelled Violet.

But Henry had already disappeared into the woods.

"Dear god," gasped Belle. "We…we have to find him!"

Violet nodded timidly and they both took off.

* * *

Henry ran through the woods, passing by or even charging through ghostly spirits.

He screamed out at the sight of each one, but he wouldn't stop.

He had to find Emma. He knew she was still in there.

Suddenly, in the distance, but near, he saw a bright light flash.

"There!" he said to himself. "It has to be!"

So he took off.

Soon enough, he saw them.

Moloch placing spells and curses in the Black Cauldron while Emma laughed out psychotically.

"MOM!" Henry yelled loudly.

Both of them stopped what they were doing and stared at Henry.

"Away with you!" yelled Moloch holding out his hand, mostly likely to kill Henry.

"No wait!" said Emma holding up her hand. "Let me talk to the kid."

Moloch hesitated, and then put down his hand.

Emma walked up and stood over Henry.

"Mom…" sobbed Henry.

"Oh please kid," said Emma. "Call me Emma. You're old enough to do that."

"No mom…" sobbed Henry. "This isn't you. It isn't!"

"I hate to break it to you kid," said Emma. "But this is me."

"Please…mom!" yelled Henry. "I know you are still in there somewhere! Please! You have to break free!"

Emma chuckled, and then grabbed Henry by his neck and lifted him into the air.

Moloch smiled.

"Emma…is not here!" yelled Emma. "I am, the Black Swan!"

She then began to squeeze Henry's neck, chocking him.

He gagged and struggled to break free.

"You…wouldn't kill…" gasped Henry. "Your own son!"

"You're Emma's son," said Emma. "And Emma's not here."

"But we are!" yelled a voice.

* * *

Everyone turned and saw Belle and Violet, along with everyone else.

Emma smiled and dropped Henry, who was gasping for breath.

She then flicked her hand and made vines from a nearby tree come out and grab Henry, tying him to the tree.

"Now that he's out of the way," said Emma summoning a sword. "I can take care of all of you!"

Everyone stared nervously at Emma.

"Kill the one's we don't need," said Moloch. "But keep the others."

"As you wish master," said Emma.

"What do we do?" asked David.

"For now we should just try to defeat her and restrain her," said Ichabod.

"We're ready!" yelled all the horsemen.

Regina formed a fireball.

"Let's dance, Miss Black Swan," she said.

Emma smiled deviously, with the intent to kill.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated! Computer problems! Anyway you may as you read the story see some mistakes with Season 5 references, well that is because I wrote them before they revealed them in Season 5, so just go with it.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!  
**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Fighting Emma

Everyone hesitated for a moment, but then charged straight at Emma.

They did not want to hurt her, so all they could try to do now was restrain her and weaken her.

David and Ichabod attacked first, swinging their swords at Emma.

Emma smiled and dodged them, doing a backwards somersault.

She landed on her feet, but then found herself in a ring of fire that wrapped around her.

Regina was doing this.

"Stay still Emma," said Regina. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"Well I do," said Emma.

She poofed into a cloud of smoke and appeared behind Regina.

She then blasted her with red energy and made her fall on the ground.

Emma suddenly found herself being circles by all the horsemen.

"You can't escape!" they all yelled.

Emma smiled and stabbed her sword into the ground.

A blast of energy from the ground blasted around them.

It immediately killed the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and just weakened the Non-Headless Horseman badly.

"Stay out of my way dead man," said Emma.

She flicked her hand and made vines grab the Horseman and tie him up next to Henry.

Everyone else went back to attacking Emma.

They swung swords and shot spells yet they were not trying to hurt Emma.

They were trying to tire her out so they cold restrain her.

Yet Emma was too smart and too strong.

She was now using swords as everyone attacked.

David and Ichabod swung their swords but Emma blocked them.

Mary Margaret and Robin shot arrows but Emma sliced them or managed to catch them.

Regina and Dr. Facilier threw spells at Emma, but she dodged them.

She was just too strong.

And now she was getting annoyed.

David and Ichabod swung again, and this time she parried and made them fly back.

She made more trees tie them up.

Robin and Mary Margaret fired arrows again and she caught them.

She then threw them back and they turned into vines, tying them up in trees as well.

Regina and Dr. Facilier prepared more spells, but Emma was faster and thrust her hands at the ground.

It sent them both flying, and finally they were tied up too.

They were all tied up.

* * *

Emma smiled at everyone now unable to battle

Then she heard a sword being drawn and a fireball being formed.

Emma's smiled faded and turned around, seeing Gold and Hook prepared to fight.

"Forgot about us dearie?" asked Gold.

"I can take you on Dark One," said Emma.

"Swan please!" said Hook. "You can break free!"

"SCREW…YOU!" yelled Emma as she charged at them.

She swung swords at them both, but they dodged them.

Rumple threw his fireball and Emma sliced it.

Hook then swung down but Emma blocked it too.

Hook however had another trick, and used his hook to scratch Emma's face.

He stared at her as she smiled even with a scar on her face.

She simply swiped her face with magic and the scar disappeared.

However, that got her pissed off.

She then attacked Hook again swinging at him constantly.

Hook kept blocking and blocking while everyone watched.

Emma began to wonder why he wasn't fighting back.

But then she saw it.

She accidentally stepped right into a trap spell made by Gold.

Hook wanted her to get angry and distracted.

Emma struggled to break free while Gold held the spell together.

It kept squeezing her tightly.

"Don't struggle," said Gold. "It only makes it tighter."

Emma kept struggling but it was no use.

Hook then grabbed Emma's face and looked into her eyes.

"Come on Emma!" yelled Hook. "You can break free! Please!"

"Let go of my face!" yelled Emma.

Hook sighed.

"Maybe this will work," he said.

He then pressed his lips on Emma's, kissing her for a long time.

After a while he released his lips and stared into her eyes.

However, they remained red.

"HOW…DARE…YOU!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Hook.

"You think true love's kiss could work?" asked Moloch. "This is the dark curse I've cast on her! Nothing can break it!"

He held out his hand and then broke the spell.

"But I'm strong enough to overpower the Dark One," said Moloch. "I created him after all!"

Emma flicked her hands and made them tied to trees as well.

After that she tied up Belle and Violet too, and everyone was now tied up.

They were all beaten, and Emma and Moloch stared at them.

They sighed heavily, knowing they're may be no way to free Emma and stop Moloch.

* * *

 **I know it's a weird way to end a chapter, but if I continued it would give too much. So see you all next update!**

 **Review please dearies!**

 **From you favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. True Love's Kiss

Moloch and Emma both looked at all the heroes tied up to the trees.

They couldn't move nor fight.

They tried to struggle and to break free of the bindings.

Yet they couldn't.

They couldn't move, and they couldn't use magic.

They could only stare at the monster with the savior in front of them.

"Look at you all," said Moloch. "Pathetic piles of trash! Weak and foolish!"

"Thinking you can defeat the darkest sorcerer's in the world?" asked Emma.

"You're not dark Emma!" yelled David. "You can break free!"

"Shut up!" yelled Emma. "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"There!" Hook yelled. "That tone in her voice! She is truly fighting for control!"

"She will never break free!" yelled Moloch. "She belongs to me! She will always be mine now!"

He then turned to the Black Cauldron.

"Now we must complete the spell for the cauldron to suck out every light in the world," he said.

Emma nodded and then walked up to Mary Margaret.

"Emma," she sobbed.

Emma smiled and then thrust her hand into Mary Margaret's chest.

She gagged and everyone screamed.

Emma then took out her hand and revealed Mary Margaret's heart in her hand.

It was actually half a heart, from when she broke it to save David.

Mary Margaret stared shockingly at Emma.

"You wondering why I did this aren't you?" she asked. "Well it's the final ingredient in the curse."

"It requires the hearts of the people that the caster loves most," said Moloch. "In this case its Snow White, Prince Charming, and dear old Hook and Henry."

Regina out of the blue began laughing.

"You can't remove Henry's heart!" she laughed. "I enchanted it to make it so no one could remove it!"

"Oh you silly queen," said Moloch. "Have you any idea whom I am and the power I hold?"

Regina stopped laughing.

"I can easily cancel and break any curse or enchantment placed on anything," said Moloch. "Like this!"

He held out his hand towards Henry and then his chest glowed immediately and then went out.

"Now it can be removed," said Moloch.

Emma smiled and stared at the others.

Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Emma no!" she said. "Please!"

Emma smiled, and then leaned in towards her ear.

"I never loved you," she whispered.

Mary Margaret suddenly had an idea with Emma that close.

"Well I love you!" she said.

She then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Emma quickly backed away from her startled.

"What…was that!?" she gasped.

"A true love's kiss," said Mary Margaret.

"Stop it!" gasped Emma. "Just…stop!"

Mary Margaret could see struggling. Emma inside was fighting.

"It's working!" she yelled.

David, Henry, and Hook knew what to do.

"Do not stop Swan!" yelled Moloch. "PROCEED!"

"Y…yes master!" stammered Emma.

She went onto David and leaned forward and thrust her hand into his chest.

As he gagged, he leaned forward and kissed Emma's forehead.

Again, Emma yelled out and staggered back, only she took David's half heart with her.

Everyone saw the struggle in her. Emma was fighting the darkness.

"Enough of this!" yelled Moloch. "You're wasting your time! This darkness cannot be broken from her!"

Emma staggered and then blinked a couple of times before coming back to reality.

The darkness was still winning.

"More guys!" yelled David.

It was now Henry's turn.

Unfortunately, no one cold bear the sight of Emma leaning down to Henry's height and reaching inside his chest and tearing out his heart.

But Moloch made them watch, and they all cringed when she did it.

When she pulled out Henry's glowing heart, which was the very heart of the true believer, Henry managed to lean foreword and kiss Emma's hand.

This time Emma growled out like something was possessing her inside.

She yelled out in pain.

"Stop…this…NOWWWWW!" she yelled.

Moloch was now very annoyed.

"ENOUGH!" he boomed. "THIS ENDS NOW! THE NEXT PERSON WHO KISSES HER IN ANY WAY WILL GET THEIR MOUTH RIPPED OFF!"

Hook didn't care however, for they were so close.

He knew this would take a lot of strength to break her free, so as Emma was slowly staggering towards him, he began to use his hook to cut the vines binding him.

He finally managed to get his hook arm free when Emma made it over.

"F…finally," Emma stammered. "Your turn!"

She thrust her arm into Hook's chest.

Hook didn't gag or struggle.

He just smiled and said, "I love you Swan."

He took his hook hand, pulled her to him, and had their lips kiss for a long time.

* * *

Moloch had just had it.

He was about to throw a spell but then stopped.

Emma yelled out loudly.

Emma could feel something in her gut pounding her.

She immediately yanked her arm out of Hook without taking his heart.

She dropped the other hearts which scared everyone, but luckily they didn't break.

She held her head and began staggering and yelling out.

Darkness was seen flowing through her veins which were visible under her skin.

She yelled out loudly.

She then began to see images of everyone that she loved and all her memories with them.

The day she met Henry.

The day she went to Storybrooke with him.

When she broke the curse and reunited with her parents.

When she met Hook even though it didn't go so well.

When she kissed him.

All the happy moments with everyone.

Every single thing that dealt with the ones she loved kept popping into her mind like a slideshow stuck on high speed while watching.

At some point her eyes glowed white light, and then she fell on her knees and yelled out.

Immediately after that she fell on the ground.

She didn't make a sound.

* * *

Everyone stared at Emma for minutes as she did nothing but lie down.

Moloch who was still furious yelled at her.

"GET UP SWAN!" he yelled. "NOW!"

Emma remained the same for a few more minutes, but then suddenly her eyes burst open and she immediately sat up.

She groaned loudly and rubbed her head.

"Good! You're awake," said Moloch. "Now finish the curse!"

Emma stared at Moloch, and then she stared at her family.

Everyone was looking at her with eyes full of hope.

But then she looked at Moloch and nodded.

Everyone sighed.

"Yeah I'll finish the spell," she said. "I'll finish it, BY RIPPING OUT YOUR HEART AND PUTTING IT IN!"

Everyone's eyes filled up with happiness as Emma stood up and smiled.

"I'm back!" she yelled happily. "The savior has returned!"

Moloch just stuttered and staggered backwards.

"Im…im…impossible!" he yelled. "I used the horn of the darkest demon in the world to curse you! How can you possibly break free!?"

Emma smiled and picked up everyone's hearts.

"It's called true love bitch," she said. "Powerful enough to break any curse!"

Moloch shook his head in shock while Emma placed everyone's hearts back in them.

She then hugged everyone one by one, even Rumple and Ichabod and the demon hunters and the Headless Horseman.

"I'm sorry everyone," she cried. "The curse took hold of me and I couldn't break free."

Then she looked at Henry, Mary Margaret, David, and Hook.

"But you have all freed me," said Emma. "And now I have the darkness safely locked away in me and now it's the one who's trapped."

Moloch then snapped to attention.

"It's still in you!" he yelled.

He then stood up and snapped his fingers.

A huge sword appeared in one, and then a mace on a chain appeared in the other.

"Then I will slaughter you and take the magic for myself!" he yelled. "And then I will finish the curse!"

"No you won't!" yelled Emma picking up her sword. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you did to me, my family, my friends, and everyone here in Sleepy Hollow and especially for everything else!"

"Everything else?" asked Moloch.

"It was always you," said Emma. "The one who brought darkness, and created evil. You're the cause of the Dark One, the cause of demons, the cause of evil, and everything!"

She clutched her sword.

"I'm going to make sure you die painfully and that you never ever return!" she yelled.

Moloch laughed and clutched his weapons.

"Come at me then, little girl!" he yelled.

Emma yelled out and charged at the Horned King.

The true final battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **Emma has finally been freed! True love prevails again! (I also didn't realize until now that in the last chapters I forgot to put the demon hunters. But oh well.) Anyway final battle coming up and who will win? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. Defeat of the Demon

Emma yelled out and blasted light magic at Moloch.

Moloch simply held out his hand and absorbed it.

Emma grunted and did it constantly.

Yet the Horned King continued to absorb them.

Emma was angry now, and she clutched her sword.

"You think because you're the Savior that you can defeat me?" asked Moloch. "I'M INVICIBLE!"

Emma couldn't help for some reason but laugh.

"What are you laughing at bitch!?" yelled Moloch.

"So egomaniacal," she laughed. "You're ridiculous!"

Moloch clutched his fist.

"At least I'm not the only one with darkness flowing through him right now," he said.

Emma sighed and then clutched her chest.

She could feel the darkness wanting to break free and it hurt her.

She glared at Moloch and grabbed her sword.

"At least I can change!" yelled Emma.

She charged at Moloch with her sword raised high.

Moloch chuckled and snapped his fingers, creating a pitchfork in his hand.

Emma swung at Moloch and he blocked her sword with his weapon.

Emma stared right at Moloch who stared back, and then she blasted light magic in his face.

He yelled out and staggered back.

Emma then ran at him and swung again.

Moloch held up his weapon and tried to block again, but even though he caught her sword in between the spikes of the pitchfork, it hit one of his horns, slicing half of it off.

He yelled out loudly as the Horn hit the ground.

Emma smiled happily, and everyone was cheering for her.

Suddenly then Moloch, fueled with anger, shot out lightning at Emma shocking her badly.

Emma screamed out loudly and jolts of electricity flowed through her.

Once Moloch was satisfied with shocking her, he stopped and she fell to the ground.

She panted heavily as steam rose from her burnt clothes.

Moloch stood over her and planted his pitchfork on the ground above her.

"I will not have you stand in my way," he said. "I will rip out that darkness in you even if I have to gut you like a fish."

Emma clutched her sword and tried to stand up.

"Go…TO HELL!" she yelled.

Moloch laughed out loudly.

"Where do you think I came from?" he asked.

Emma continued to try and stand up, but she fell back down to her knees.

Moloch laughed out loudly while everyone watched.

* * *

Ichabod knew Emma needed help, and he intended on giving her it.

He had hidden a dagger up his sleeve, which he was now using to cut the vines.

He worked rapidly as Moloch was preparing to kill Emma.

Moloch held his hand up high, either preparing to tear into Emma's flesh, or tear her apart.

He then thrust down his hand, but Emma managed to actually grab it.

That shocked everyone.

"I'm…sending you…BACK TO HELL THEN!" she yelled.

She pressed her hand against Moloch's chest and white light blasted him back.

Emma slowly stood up and grabbed her sword.

Moloch angrily stood up and made his weapon fly towards him.

He grabbed it as they both charged and clashed.

They clashed multiple times, yet Ichabod knew Emma still needed help.

He was almost finished cutting the vines when he saw it.

He saw the horn cut off from the Horned King right near the cauldron, and he knew what needed to be done.

Emma blasted white magic again while Moloch blasted dark magic and they both collided.

Moloch was gaining the upped hand, when finally Ichabod cut himself free.

He grabbed his gun and shot Moloch right in the face.

He staggered back, but then his wounds healed up.

Moloch stared at Emma and Ichabod standing together.

"So it's now down to the Savior of the Enchanted Forest, and the supposed savior of Sleepy Hollow," he said. "I swear to you that I will have you heads on steaks for everything you have done."

"Everything we've done?" asked Ichabod. "You stole our lives and our home. You have enslaved and tortured too many of these people! You will be the only one who dies tonight!"

Moloch laughed out loudly and hysterically.

"Emma listen to me quickly," Ichabod whispered.

Emma listened to Ichabod's plan, and then nodded.

* * *

They both stood ready to fight Moloch together.

Moloch stopped laughing, and then held out his hands.

"Die now," he said.

He blasted dark waves at the two, and they both dodged.

Emma charged at Moloch and swung, only to get blocked by his weapon.

She swung constantly, and then Ichabod joined in.

Moloch had a hard time keeping up with both of them, but he still had magic to help him.

He blasted them both back, but they got back up.

Emma blast light magic and Moloch countered.

With the lights shining, Ichabod made his move.

He charged at Moloch and engaged in a fight with him.

Moloch now was focused on him.

They slashed at each other and fought tremendously.

Moloch however was overpowering him.

He had him now on the ground, and all everyone could do was watch.

"I have had enough of you Crane," he said. "I am going to kill you and throw your remains in the Black Cauldron so everything and everyone, including your precious Katrina, dies with you."

Ichabod stared over at the side, and then he smiled.

"What?" asked Moloch. "What are you smiling about?"

"He's not going in the cauldron!" yelled a voice.

Moloch turned and saw Emma near the cauldron, holding his cut horn.

"N…NO!" he yelled.

"YOU ARE!" yelled Emma.

She then let go of the horn, and it sunk into the cauldron, melting and dissolving in it.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Moloch. "YOU CURSED BRAT!"

Suddenly, lights and waves of magic began pouring out of the cauldron.

Emma backed away quickly as it began to spark and sputter.

The waves of light began to swirl around Moloch.

Wind started to blow as Moloch was beginning to get dragged towards the cauldron.

"NO!" yelled Moloch. "You'll not have me!"

The cauldron was lighting up and he continued to get pulled towards the cauldron.

"My power cannot die!" he yelled.

Soon enough he was close to the cauldron, almost sucked in.

"CURSE YOU!" he yelled out.

Everyone was watching with horror.

Moloch yelled out as pieces of him were being pulled into the cauldron.

"NO!" he yelled as he grabbed the sides of the cauldron.

Everyone watched as his skin was being torn off of his body and into the cauldron.

His body flashed and flashed, until finally all his skin was ripped off.

He was now a screaming skeleton.

"Henry! Violet!" Regina yelled. "Cover your eyes!"

The kids shut their eyes not to see the horror that would give them nightmares.

Everyone watched as the skeleton glowed and caught fire.

Engulfed in flames, it burned brightly until finally it flashed and all of it was sucked into the cauldron.

A loud scream was heard as Moloch vanished without a trace.

Moloch, the Horned King, the demon of Sleepy Hollow, was finally dead.

Ichabod and everyone sighed out in relief, but them Emma yelled out loudly.

She clutched her chest, and suddenly the darkness put in her poured out and was sucked into the cauldron.

Everyone looked around and felt the wind blowing hard and darkness from everywhere pouring into the cauldron.

"What's going on!?" yelled Mary Margaret.

"Moloch was sucked into the cauldron," said the Horseman. "Everything about him and that he did is now dying with him."

"It's as if he never existed," said Ichabod.

"So then that means," gasped Hook.

Everyone looked up as bright light shined in the sky.

"The curse on Sleepy Hollow is finally broken," said Ichabod.

Everyone looked as demons Moloch created were sucked into the cauldron.

More darkness continued to pour in.

The vines holding everyone vanished and everyone broke free.

Soon enough the darkness was finished being sucked up, and the light from up above shined bright.

It blinded everyone, as they were all sucked up.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! But Moloch is dead! Finally! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. Curse is Broken

The light was blinding and overpowering.

Everyone couldn't help but yell out loudly as they were engulfed by it.

Nobody knew what was going on but it was scary.

Emma and Hook held onto each other, just like everyone else did with one another.

After a minutes of blinding light, it slowly died down.

The vortex came to a complete stop.

Everyone felt like they were pulled through a tornado.

Emma blinked a couple of times as the bright light completely vanished.

She opened her eyes, and then found himself standing in the woods where they were, and it was completely light out.

It was daytime with a bright sky, and no gray clouds.

No darkness or shadows or eerie presences.

Soon everyone recovered and looked around completely shocked.

"Oh my god," gasped Regina.

"Day," said Hook.

"C…can it be?" stammered Ichabod.

He suddenly dashed off through the woods.

Everyone immediately took off after him.

* * *

Ichabod ran and ran until he was out of the woods and on a hill.

He stared out into the vast land, with mountains and lakes and towns.

Not a single endless forest or shadow.

He fell down on his knees and took off his armor.

He held out his hand and yelled out happily.

Everyone soon came to him and looked out as well.

"Oh my god," said Mary Margaret. "We're back in the enchanted Forest!"

"Home," said David.

"Sleepy Hollow's curse is broken," said Dr. Facilier. "We've all been brought home."

The witchdoctor smiled.

Everyone just stared out and smiled.

The curse on Sleepy Hollow truly was broken.

No more endless days of night and gray.

Moloch was dead, and the darkness was completely destroyed.

* * *

"Ichabod!" yelled a voice.

Everyone saw Katrina running towards them, along with the demon hunters.

Ichabod began crying as he ran at Katrina.

They both embraced and kissed.

Everyone smiled at the sight of it.

"The curse is broken," cried Katrina. "Finally we are all free."

"Yes," said Ichabod. "No more shall we live in darkness."

"There no more need for the demon hunters either," said Taran.

Everyone was already taking off their armor and stripping to clothing.

"What will you all do now?" asked Ichabod.

"We'll travel this world going separate ways," said Jacob.

"We'll hunt monsters and explore," said Naveen.

"It has been an honor serving with all of you," said Taran.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Ichabod. "How about one last drink?"

Everyone smiled.

"Guess that would work," said Tiana.

Ichabod turned towards everyone.

"Wanna join us?" he asked.

"I guess so," said Emma.

"Wouldn't mind," said David.

"I can't go," said the Headless Horseman.

Everyone turned towards him.

"The curse holding onto me is finally broken too," he said. "It's time for me and the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse to be at rest."

Ichabod stared and then nodded.

"We had some fun chases didn't we?" he asked.

The Horseman laughed.

"Don't remind me," he said.

He then whistled and his horse came running out.

He hopped on and then road off towards the cemetery, saying one last goodbye.

Dr. Facilier then did the honors of poofing everyone to the tavern.

* * *

Everyone laughed and drank constantly in the bar.

Everyone in Sleepy Hollow was celebrating.

Girls were dancing all around, and people kept collapsing.

Even the heroes were getting drunk.

The only people not drinking was Rumple and Henry and Violet, who were too young to drink.

Instead Rumple watched Henry and Violet and other townspeople throw food and other things at Brom Bones who was held in a stock being tortured for taking part of the suffering in Sleepy Hollow.

He cried out and Rumple was amused.

Emma could see the commotion as she drank with Hook.

"I'm so glad you're back Swan," he said.

Emma smiled and stared at her boyfriend.

"I just can't wait to get out of this corset," she said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a crash and saw Ichabod and Robin both collapse on the table drunk.

Everyone laughed their heads off.

Emma smiled, and then laughed at Henry and Violet having a ball throwing things.

Everyone was just having fun.

* * *

A little while later, when everyone was done with drinking and partying, they decided it was time to go home.

"But how do we get home?" Belle asked.

"I can take care of that," said Dr. Facilier.

He held out his hand, and then a portal formed.

In the middle of it was an image of Storybrooke.

"Go through there and you'll be home in no time," he said.

Everyone nodded and began to walk through.

Rumple and Belle went first, and then Henry and Violet.

Regina and Robin followed afterwards.

David and Mary Margaret said goodbye to the Enchanted Forest one last time, and then went through.

Emma told Hook to go on before her, and he did.

Emma stayed back for a second.

She walked up to Ichabod, and then hugged him.

"Thank you for everything," she said. "You have saved us all."

Ichabod smiled and hugged her back.

"Farewell Savior," he said. "I will never forget you."

Emma nodded and then took out his sword she still had.

"I think this belongs to you now," she said.

"No keep it," said Ichabod. "Keep it to remember me."

Emma stared at it, and then nodded.

"Thank you," she said. "And goodbye."

Ichabod smiled and so did Katrina.

Emma then walked through the portal and disappeared.

Right after she went through, the portal disappeared.

Ichabod, Katrina, and Facilier were left alone.

"Well now," said Facilier. "I'm off to explore the world finally!"

He waved his hand and disappeared.

Ichabod and Katrina were now left alone.

They stared at each other, smiled, and then kissed.

"Let us go explore the world too," said Ichabod.

Katrina nodded and walked off.

The happy couple, finally free of darkness.

* * *

 **One more chapter left. And heads up their will be a big surprise in the next one, but there is not going to be a sequel. Sorry but this is a single story.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	25. Surprise

All seemed peaceful in Storybrooke.

People were at there usual daily lives.

All the dwarves and others like Merida were gathered at Granny's Diner.

"It sure is quiet these days," said Leroy.

"Without the gang that is," said Walter. He then sneezed.

"All we can hope is that they come back safely!" said Happy smiling.

Suddenly, everyone could feel rumbling all around.

"What's going on?" yelled Leroy.

"Earthquake!" Granny yelled out.

But then suddenly, lightning began flashing outside.

"It's just a wee storm," said Merida.

And then black clouds began to make a swirling formation in the sky.

"Or a tornado!" yelled Doc. "What the hell is going on!?"

Everyone just ran out to see all the commotion.

They could see the swirling clouds getting closer to the ground.

"This is just like when that Headless Horseman came!" yelled Bashful.

"It could be him again!" yelled Leroy. "Prepare for a fight!"

"But we have no weapons," said Clark.

"I ain't letting that thing take another person!" yelled Leroy.

"Neither will I," said Merida drawing her bow.

Everyone stood ready as the clouds hit the ground.

And then suddenly, the clouds disappeared and were all drawn into the sky, and the storm disappeared immediately.

Standing where the tornado hit was all the heroes.

They were panting and recovering over the trip back.

Everyone was yelling out in joy.

The heroes stared at each other and smiled.

"We're back," said Hook.

"Storybrooke," sighed Emma. "So good to be home."

Everyone ran up to them.

"We thought it was the Headless Horseman again," said Leroy.

"What?" asked David. "You mean we came back in the same storm the Headless Horseman came through?"

The dwarves nodded.

"Dr. Facilier sent us through the portal," said Mary Margaret.

"So then he sent the Headless Horseman here!" yelled Henry.

"It's okay," said Regina. "We're home now."

"Indeed we are dearies," said Rumple. "All of our problems are over."

"Oh no they aren't," said Belle. "You and I are going home to talk about this Dark One deal!"

"Oh come on Belle!" complained Rumple. "Let me just…"

"NOW!" yelled Belle. "Poof us there now!"

Rumple sighed and waved his hand, and they both disappeared into smoke.

"Well then," said Hook. "I say we celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" asked Leroy. "All you did was bring Emma back."

"Oh we did much more," said Robin. "Let's throw a party at Granny's for it, where we will talk about it."

* * *

Later that night everyone was at the celebration for saving not only Sleepy Hollow, but the world.

Everyone cheered and congratulated Emma on her victory and safe return home.

Emma told everyone about what they missed while she was with Ichabod and how she killed the fearsome Balrog.

Everyone was having a ball.

Then a little while later, Hook asked for everyone's attention.

"I have an important announcement," he said.

He then stared at Emma.

"Swan would you please come here?" he asked.

Emma smiled and walked up to Hook.

"What is it?" she asked.

Hook smiled and then stared into her eyes.

"Swan," he said. "Emma. I love you with all my heart."

Emma smiled.

"You have risked your life for me numerous times, and even went to the Underworld to bring me back," he said.

He then reached into his jacket pocket.

"I want to make this forever between the two of us," he said. "So Emma Swan, I ask you…"

He then got down on one knee, pulled out a box, and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Emma gasped as the box was carrying a ring in it with a diamond on it.

Everyone went wild, especially Henry and Mary Margaret and David.

Emma couldn't hold back her tears as she burst out crying and picked up the ring.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes I will!"

Hook cheered out as Emma put the ring on her finger.

Emma then grabbed Hook's face and kissed his lips.

Everyone smiled at the happy couple.

"Well," said Regina. "I guess these two are going to live happily ever after."

Everyone laughed out, as it was great to be home.

Back in Storybrooke, where all dreams come true.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I am finally finished! I am so happy to have written this!**

 **I know a lot has happened since season 5's been going on, so it is not an accurate sequel, but I still love it and I hope you do.**

 **The big surprise at the end, and no there will be no sequel.**

 **I may however do another OUAT fanfiction in the future.**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Thank you all dearies! See you real soon!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Dark One,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
